You Scratch My Back I Scratch Yours
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Dyson and Hale need Kenzi's help on a case. Little do they know she's in need of some help herself.
1. Help Me Out?

You guys just don't even know how hard it is to stay away from you all! Haha! I am done with school for the summer and back at home! So my full attention will be on having a fun filled summer which includes lots of writing. I've been scribbling away in my note book and trying to come up with various things, but I'm not exactly sure where I am going with this story. I know the bases for it and that's all I've really ever needed, so we will just go from there lol! As far as this story goes you guys know I don't follow the episodes, like ever, so I'm not going to be focusing on Bo's little issues, just our favorite human! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi tried to focus her eyes in the dimly lit alley, her arm was on fire. Burning, itching, and heat was radiating from it. She moved her sleeve up again to look at the red rash that ran from just around her knuckles up to the crease of her elbow.

"What the hell?" she asked herself and rubbed at the dry scaly skin.

"Kenz? Everything ok?" Bo asked coming out of the Dal. Kenzi's head whipped around and she scrambled to jerk her sleeve down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, just needed a little air." She smiled to her best friend. Bo chuckled and swung her arm around Kenzi's shoulders.

"You did wonderful tonight. I'm proud of you." Bo smiled and squeezed her. Kenzi gave an awkward laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad Hale was there." Was the comment Kenzi gave.

"How's it feeling?" Bo asked glancing down at her side as she moved away from the girl.

"It's fine, a little sore of course, but all around I'm cool." She said.

"Good, good, you ready to go back in?" Bo asked.

"No, I think I'm going to enjoy the air a little longer, I'll be in in just a few." She said nodding to Bo. Bo smiled and pressed a kiss to Kenzi's temple before she turned and walked back into the Dal. Kenzi sighed and leaned against the brick wall opposite to her. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her arm. Half of her wanted to ask Dr. Lauren but she knew if she told Lauren, Lauren would tell Bo, Bo would tell Trick, Trick would tell Dyson, and Dyson would tell Hale. And every one of her friends knowing about her little issues was not something Kenzi wanted to have. A movement to her left caused her to let out a squeal of surprise and she jumped.

"Easy, it's just me." Dyson chuckled, his laugh deep and throaty sent shivers down Kenzi's spine. She smirked at herself; it was hard not to react to Dyson in some way. He was absolutely gorgeous, but so marked as off limits.

"Shit, what are you trying to do, make me pee my panties?" Kenzi asked with a light laugh.

"Next time I'll yell at you before I walk up." Dyson said coming to stand next to her.

"Good idea D man." She said.

"I brought you this." he said handing her a bottle of juice and a pack of crackers. Kenzi laughed and took them from him.

"Uh…thanks?" she said raising a brow.

"You lost a lot of blood that will help with the light headed dizzy feeling. You actually shouldn't even be standing after that much blood loss, but I'm not going to argue with you about that." he smiled. Kenzi nodded and sipped at the juice, the cold liquid soothed her dry throat.

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded.

"No problem at all." He smiled. Kenzi felt the burning in her arm ease away a little, not fully leaving, just backing off some.

"When do you plan on coming back inside?" he asked leaning against the wall across from her.

"As soon as I finish my juice." Kenzi said with a tight smile. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at her.

"I can make my way back inside." She said nodding to the door.

"I know. I actually wanted to say thank you. I never got a chance to say it, you know, for getting my love back." he smirked as if the words felt weird coming from his mouth.

"Don't mention it D. I got your back." she said finishing the juice.

"Yeah…I know." he nodded and opened the door.

"After you." He said waving his hand. Kenzi chuckled and walked past him back into the Dal.

As soon as Kenzi arrived home she flopped head first onto her bed. Not bothering with her clothes or shoes, she was literally exhausted. She was dead to the world within minutes.

"_Who's there?" Kenzi called into the woods. She stood in the middle of the woods, her feet bare, dressed in a simple white night gown. Her heart pounded in her chest as she scanned the surrounding trees and bushes for the source of the rustling sound. Kenzi whipped around, her hair snapping against her neck in the cool night air. She looked up, the huge pale white moon was shining brightly, illuminating the floor of the woods. The bushes shifted and something brushed against a nearby tree. She turned again quickly, narrowing her eyes at the bushes. _

"_Stop messing with me!" she yelled. When she heard a low growl she began backing away. _

"_Shit, shit." She said quickly, but as her feet moved to turn and run, a large midnight black wolf stepped from the lining of the trees. Its teeth bared, growling menacingly. Kenzi held her hands up and took another step back. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm leaving." She said. The wolf snapped its teeth and growled loudly as she took another step back, so she stopped moving._

"_Alright, I won't move." She said nodding. The wolf stopped snarling but continued to bare its teeth as it approached her. Everything inside Kenzi was yelling at her to run, every last fiber, but she knew if she did, the wolf would catch her, and she would die. Even though she couldn't be sure what would come of her if she stayed still. The wolf took a few steps forward and began sniffing Kenzi's hand, her fingers, and palm. She froze, her body shaking from the fear of this wolf being so close. She'd been around Dyson as a wolf before, he'd never harmed her, but she knew Dyson, this wolf, she didn't know. She didn't know if it was a shifter or an actual wolf. _

"_Don't hurt me, ok?" Kenzi spoke to it as if it could understand her. As soon as she moved the wolf snapped, its teeth coming right at her hand. She let out a scream. _

"Kenzi! Kenzi!" Bo yelled shaking her hard. Kenzi bolted upright breathing heavily.

"What? What's going on?" she said looking at Bo.

"You like screamed, loud." Bo said with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, bad dream." Kenzi smiled. Bo patted Kenzi's hand and nodded.

"You were really tired huh? Didn't even take off your shoes." Bo noted looking down at Kenzi's feet. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"I guess so. What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Around 10." Bo said jerking her head at the sunlight shining through the tiny cracks. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Ah ok. Well I guess I better get my ass out of bed. I'm depriving the world of Kenzi. And trust me BoBo, the world definitely needs Kenzi." She smiled and slid from the bed. Bo chuckled and headed for the door.

"I completely agree." She called as she walked down the stairs. Kenzi nodded and headed for the bathroom where she quickly stripped off her shoes and the rest of her clothing. She looked down at the large rash that ran up her arm.

"Damn." She said running her fingers lightly over the rash as it began burning. She knew she should go to the doctor, tell someone, anyone. But she couldn't, she was desperately scared of doctors, she had never said it out loud, but she was pretty positive everyone knew. That intense fear stemmed from the fact that when she was about ten years old she had a bad cold, her mother took her to the doctor and they admitted her to the hospital concerned with how high her fever was. Once inside she continued to get worse, her fever rose, her cough increased, and she got a bad infection in her leg. She was poked and prodded for weeks, was stuck continuously by various needles, and treated horribly by nurses. After she got better and was released she'd vowed to never return to a doctor, and she had kept that promise until Bo had slapped her into Lauren's care where she had been treated equally as bad. That had solidified her opinion of doctors, never again. Unless she was about to die, and the rash hurt, yeah, but she wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"Kenz!" Bo called from the bottom of the staircase. Kenzi glanced over her shoulder as she pulled on a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a few rips across the abdomen.

"Yeah!" she called back grabbing the off the shoulder fishnet pullover.

"Dyson and Hale want us to meet them at the Dal in twenty!" she said.

"Be right down!" Kenzi called back. She pulled to fishnet over her top and jerked on her black skinny jeans. She checked the time on her phone and grabbed up her favorite pair of black heels and pulled them on as she hopped over to her desk and grabbed her makeup. Finally she grabbed her coat and headed into the bathroom where she quickly applied her makeup. She'd had plenty of years of practice to be fast at it.

"Kenz! You ready!" Bo called. Kenzi looked in the mirror at her hair, she'd have to let it air dry, which meant it would be curly. Thank god it wasn't horrible curly it was cute curly, but Kenzi preferred it straight. Oh well. She pulled her jacket on and moved down the stairs quickly.

"Yep." She smiled to her best friend. Bo looked over her and glanced at her hair.

"Well." Bo smiled.

"Yeah yeah I know. Sexy right?" Kenzi said with a chuckle.

"Let's go." Bo smirked and popped Kenzi on the butt.

They arrived at the Dal with a few minutes left. Hale and Dyson were waiting patiently, sipping a beer and chatting with Trick.

"Uh oh, look at lil momma! Got that natural beauty flowing!" Hale said. Kenzi chuckled and ran her hand through her now dry curly hair.

"Shut it." She pointed as he passed her a beer. He nodded and gave a small chuckle.

"Hey there." She nodded to Dyson. His wonderful blue eyes popped up and met hers and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"How you feeling?" he asked nodding to her side. Kenzi ran her hand along the place where she'd been cut and she nodded.

"Better." She said with a soft smile.

"Good." He said. Bo greeted both men and then it was down to business as usual. They all sat down at a table. Bo and Kenzi on one side, Dyson and Hale on the other, Trick at the head.

"So what's going down in Fae town?" Kenzi asked clicking her nails nonchalantly. Hale reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a file and passed it over to Dyson.

"Actually, this isn't about Fae town. Although, everyone is calming down and relaxing now that things are back to normal." Hale said.

"So what's up?" Bo asked nodding to the file. Dyson opened it and laid it on the table. Both Bo and Kenzi looked down at the picture of a man neither recognized. He was older, and looked sort of mafia ish.

"This is Frank Cecily." Dyson said.

"And Frank ole boy has been into some serious shit." Hale said.

"Including drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and human trafficking." Dyson said.

"Damn" Kenzi said.

"Yeah, thing is, he likes them young, fifteen to twenty years old. He recently grabbed up a girl named Layla. She's sixteen, no family, no friends, street kid. She's been picked up for drugs and prostituting on the street a few times. Not something we normally pick up for, but considering her age, we had to do something." Hale said flipping through the file and showing them the picture of the girl. Kenzi looked down and frowned, so young. Kind of reminded her of herself in a few ways.

"We need you guys in this." Dyson said.

"Anything we can do." Bo agreed and Kenzi nodded along.

"We need to put someone on the street. None of our female officers are young enough to do this, they won't attract him." Dyson said.

"I can do it." Bo said glancing over to Trick.

"Actually, we were thinking more along the lines of momma over here." Hale said looking to Kenzi. Kenzi jerked her head up and her eyes widened. Her, they wanted her to do this. Her heart raced slightly in her chest, she felt kind of honored, even though she'd never admit it. They rarely asked her to do anything, it was always Bo.

"No, too much risk. What if he gets his hands on her?" Bo asked shaking her head. Kenzi smiled to her best friend, she was always so protective of Kenzi.

"Kenzi will always be wired, not to mention Hale is going under also as a pimp. Yeah I know, but he'll be around Kenzi a lot watching her back." Dyson said.  
"So Hale would be my pimp?" Kenzi chuckled.

"Technically." Hale smiled.

"I know this worries you Bo. But Kenzi fits the profile. She's young, she can pose for a teen. She's been on the streets before, she knows her way around. We're going to take care of her Bo." Dyson said glancing over to Kenzi. She smiled, after all this was really up to her.

"Kenz?" Bo looked over to her. Kenzi sighed and clicked her fingernails some more.

"Well someone is going to have to take me shopping if I'm going to be a prostitute." Kenzi chuckled.

"That's my girl." Hale said and held out his hand. Kenzi slapped his hand and laughed.

"So you're in?" Dyson asked.

"Hell yes." Kenzi said.


	2. In The Game

Thank you guys so much for all the love! I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Even though I've written and published like 8 stories on here I still get nervous before posting because I don't know how it will be accepted lol. But anywho, glad you guys love it and here's the next part!

**Chapter 2**

"Do we really have to do this?" Dyson asked as Bo and Kenzi pulled he and Hale by the arms into the ultra slutty club store.

"Yes, you do. Who else knows what attracts men besides men." Kenzi smiled back as she dragged Dyson over toward the changing rooms.

"Bo" Hale said as Bo pushed him into the chair outside the dressing room. Kenzi shoved Dyson down into the chair next to Hale.

"Shut up and be still. Kenzi, get in there and strip." Bo said pointing and ordering. Kenzi chuckled and headed for the dressing room.

"Can't be the first time she's heard that." Hale said. Dyson laughed and Kenzi glared.

"That was low." Kenzi smiled and moved behind the curtain where she quickly stripped off her clothing tossing them carelessly on the ground. She reminded herself to grab her long black gloves and stuff them in her purse this morning. So she quickly grabbed her gloves and slid them on to carefully cover the rash. Long drawn out whistles came from the chairs and Kenzi chuckled.

"Shut up Hale." She called. He laughed loudly as Bo tossed over the first outfit.

"Numero Uno." Kenzi said sarcastically. She could not help but laugh as she pulled on the extremely short skirt which just wrapped under her butt. She jerked down the tube top and shook her head as she pulled back the curtain.

"Oh shit." Bo said nodding.

"Nice." Hale smiled. Dyson shifted in his chair, appearing rather uncomfortable, and he coughed.

"Yeah, good." He said his eyes scanning her legs. Kenzi gave them a thumbs up and went back into the dressing room, she handed Bo the outfit as Bo passed over a bright red dress. Kenzi shook her head and pulled it on. Short was an understatement. Needless to say it left very very little to the imagination. She shoved the curtain away and smirked as Hale's eyes widened and Dyson shifted again, his eyes trying to pull away but not succeeding.

"So this is good too?" Kenzi asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yes. But what is with the gloves?" Bo laughed.

"Hookers wear this shit Bo, it's ok, you haven't been in the biz that long I'll let it slide." Kenzi smiled to her best friend. Bo laughed again and pushed her behind the curtain pulling it closed.

"Boo!" Hale called. Kenzi laughed and chunked the dress over the curtain. Bo passed her another outfit and Kenzi began putting it on, her eyes shifted carefully as she felt like she was being watched. When she turned slightly as she pulled the shirt over her bare breasts she noticed the small crack in the curtain, and Dyson. He was staring straight forward, his blue eyes met hers and Kenzi did not jerk away, rip the curtain close, or freak out. She simple looked back at him, smiled, and finished pulling on the clothes.

Kenzi shifted uncomfortably in bed before she decided to close her eyes. Tossing and turning back and forth switching sides. She finally gave up and tossed the covers off her and sat up scratching at her arm. She couldn't get Dyson out of her head. His roaming eyes, the way he had stared at her so intensely.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. Wasn't he all love sick over BoBo? All big puppy dog eyes and chasing his tail crazy over her? But there he had sat, staring at Kenzi as she dressed herself. How was she to know what all he had seen? Had he seen her ta tas? Her who ha? Kenzi sighed and let her head drop into her hands, her long hair spilled over her shoulders and touched the bed.

"Girl you got problems." She said to herself and shook her head as she lifted it from her hands. She didn't know how she felt about Dyson. I mean shit he was Dyson, he was gorgeous, sexy, protective, caring Dyson. How could you not like Dyson? Then there was stubborn ass, rude, grouchy Dyson, who she still managed to crush hard core on. Dyson was Dyson and Kenzi had feelings for him, she just wasn't sure if those feelings were lust driven or lonely driven. However there was no doubt Dyson's feelings for her were lust driven, the way he was looking at her today he might as well had been sexing her up with his eyes. Kenzi sighed loudly and fell back in the bed, flailing her arms and legs around her. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come quickly.

_Kenzi opened her eyes, she was padding through the woods, the same black wolf walking next to her. She looked down at it. Its wonderful black colored fur was shining in the moonlight, it moved smoothly, as if the twigs and leaves beneath its feet were nothing. Kenzi watched as its shoulders bunches and unbunched, gliding gracefully next to her. She could not resist the urge to reach out, her hand falling onto it's back and she again she could not help it as her lips mouthed the word 'wow' its fur was so soft. _

"_So what's this about wolfy?" Kenzi asked as she gently stroked its back. It did not seem to mind the touch. The wolf stopped abruptly and sat down on its haunches. Kenzi stopped as well and sat down. She didn't know why she sat down so quickly, but she hardly felt the dirt underneath her, or maybe she just didn't care about it. The wolf lay down, its head falling into her lap. Kenzi glanced down at the wolf but placed a hand on its head and began stroking its neck._

"_What up with the recurring dream bull?" Kenzi asked. She stroked the wolf with the hand that did not carry the rash, the one that did dropped to her leg, right in front of the wolf's mouth. Something made her uneasy about that, but instead of pulling her hand away like she wanted to do, she left it there. The wolf sniffed her hand and began licking it gently. It licked her knuckles, her palm, the top of her hand, and moved up toward her wrist. She ground her teeth, wondering if she should move her hand or not. That question was answered for her though when the wolf opened its mouth and bit down on her wrist. Kenzi screamed as pain tore through her arm. The wolf did not release but bit down harder. Kenzi watched as blood ran out of the wolf's mouth down her arm and onto the soft dirt of the woods. She no longer screamed all she could do was stare at her blood running down her arm. _

She shot up in the bed gasping for breath. Once she got her bearings and checked her arm that was not bleeding, she calmed herself, hoping she had not yelled and woken Bo. She scanned her arm again. It was a bright red color, looking worse than it had the day before. The burning was more intense, aching all the way up through her shoulder. Thank god it had not gotten that far yet though. Today was her first day on the job with Hale. Dyson would play his usual cop self, considering the place where Kenzi would be hooking was his beat, him being around there would not be unusual. Bo was good at fitting in, and Kenzi had loaned her a few wigs so she would fit in fine. She checked the time on her phone and decided to go ahead and get dressed. She grabbed up the dress and slipped it on. Her hair was fine, it did not need to look perfect, prostitutes in that part of town did not usually look expensive. She went into the bathroom and applied a very generous amount of makeup, looking just about as trashy as she could. She carefully dabbed makeup onto her arm and blended it in with her skin color to take the red out of the rash. She grabbed up her thick fishnet gloves and pulled them on and then she picked up her knee high black boots and pulled them up. When she was done she headed down stairs.

"Look at you. Looking just like a prime time girl." Bo said from the kitchen. Kenzi chuckled and flipped her off.

"Hale will be here to pick you up in five." Bo said sipping her coffee.

"My pimp." Kenzi snickered.

"Exactly." Bo nodded and handed Kenzi a cup of coffee. Kenzi sipped at it hurriedly as she gathered her phone and coat.

"See you sometime today." Bo called as Kenzi waved and hurried out the door. Hale was sitting on the street, behind the wheel of a blacked out escalade with rims spinning round and round on it. Kenzi chuckled and popped the door open. She climbed in and noticed Dyson sitting in the backseat.

"Where'd you get the wheels?" Kenzi asked nodding hello to Dyson.

"We're cops Kenz. Search and seizure." Hale smiled and patted the wheel.

"Nice." She glanced at his outfit and nodded her approval.

"So listen he'll appear as just a regular John. But once he gets you where he wants you he'll tell you about the trafficking. Any john that picks you up we will follow and get you out of it before anything happens. Got it?" Dyson said. Kenzi nodded as Hale began driving.

"These have two different chips in them. One is GPS tracking, the other is a microphone chip. We'll be able to track you and hear you even if you get out of sight." Dyson said handing over a pair of plain white panties. Kenzi burst into laughter and continued on for a few moments.

"What?" Dyson asked shrugging.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kenzi chuckled. She had decided against wearing underwear, not knowing exactly if she should or not. So she carefully wiggled into the underwear and tugged the dress back into place.

"Let's do this." Hale smiled. Kenzi and Dyson nodded and they headed out.


	3. Deep Undercover

**Chapter 3**

Dyson moved carefully around the street watching Kenzi from a safe distance. Her legs looking longer than ever in the super short dress and sky high heels. He smiled and shook his head as she wiggled her long fingers in the direction of a passing vehicle. He continued to move down the street, his eyes rarely leaving her. He honestly had not thought of a good way to thank her yet for what she had done. She'd gotten his most important thing back, his love. She'd done it without fear or apprehension, she'd known he was in trouble and she helped, like friends did. He'd never had a friend like Kenzi. Hale was a great friend, always had his back and was always there when he needed him. Bo was great too, but was he still in love with her? He honestly didn't think so. Was it ever love or just some whirlwind romance full of sex, blood, and in some form comfort? He ran his hand over his face and smiled again. Kenzi was more than the little girl most people thought she was. Kenzi was all woman and she knew it to, despite what anyone else said. Her assets may not be as large as Bo's, but she had a wonderfully small body and one thing was certain, she knew how to use it. He had not been able to help himself when he's spotted that small crack in the curtain and wall. He hadn't seen much, only her long flat stomach and the very bottom of her bum. He was a man and Kenzi was definitely beautiful, even though she thought she wasn't. Dyson took notice as a car pulled up alongside her and he spoke quickly into his earpiece.

"Got a John." He said to Hale. He kept walking along as Kenzi leaned over into the car and twirled her hair. Finally she slid inside his vehicle and the car pulled off. Dyson watched as Hale's black escalade drove off behind them.

"So how old are you?" Dyson heard the man ask.

"Sixteen." Kenzi lied.

"I'll just stop right here." the man said.

"Alright." Kenzi said.

"He's not our guy." Hale said. Dyson could hear Hale get out of his vehicle and then he heard the knock on the glass of a window.

"Come on Roxie, we don't have time for this, he can't afford you." Hale said to Kenzi.

"Yes Sir." Kenzi called and hopped out of the car. The guy did not protest he simply let Kenzi go and she got into the truck with Hale. Dyson waited for Hale and Kenzi to come back into sight where Hale dropped Kenzi back onto the corner where she had been. She gave a small smile in Dyson's direction and he nodded signaling she was back under his watchful eyes.

"Would you pick me up?" Kenzi said nonchalantly as she paced the corner. Dyson could not help the smile that danced across his lips.

"What you talking about momma?" Hale asked. Dyson knew he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

"Would you guys pick me up? You know if you were into that shit." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder to disguise her moving lips.

"Might want to stop chatting, men rarely go for the crazy type." Dyson said with a smirk.

"You look just as crazy as me over there detective." Kenzi said twirling her fingers around her hair.

"Yeah I'd pick you up." Hale said with a laugh.

"Why thank you Hale. At least someone thinks I look good." Kenzi said in a sing song voice as if she were pretending to sing a song.

"D my man, answer the question." Hale said. His words once again followed by a laugh. Dyson rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I'd pick you up." He smiled.

"Awww, so sweet. You guys think I'm sexy." Kenzi laughed. Dyson smiled at that, a beautiful melody of laughter.

"Stop talking to yourself Kenzi." Dyson chuckled and walked further down the street.

"Fine, what would you like me to do? Bend over and show my ass to get someone to stop?" she asked raising her dress just a bit. Hale burst into laughter and Dyson glanced in her direction.

"I'm not sure if that would help or harm the situation." He said.

"Possibly harm." Hale said.

"Alright well here comes BoBo." Kenzi said. Dyson looked up and followed the line of her vision to see Bo who was walking toward Kenzi slowly. She was wearing Kenzi's short pink wig paired with a black leather skirt, a small tank top, and knee high boots. Bo was protection, she was going to protect Kenzi no matter the cost, Dyson knew that.

"Got someone admiring you down toward Baker's." Bo said as she slowly passed Kenzi. Dyson slowly turned and looked down toward the local dress shop and spotted a known associate of Frank's. The man was looking Kenzi up and down with a large grin on his face.

"Creeper." Kenzi said. Dyson nodded and walked around a corner.

"That's enough for today Hale, let's pull her out." Dyson said. He continued walking down the street away from Kenzi, Hale, and Bo.

"Copy that." Hale said

"Come on lil momma let's dip." Hale said. Dyson heard Kenzi slide into the truck and close the door. He nodded and walked on toward the precinct to deliver his intel. Hale would join him momentarily as soon as he dropped Kenzi off. Dyson knew Hale had snapped some pictures of Frank's partner. He was hoping Kenzi wouldn't have to do this long, he didn't want them getting that close to Kenzi.

"We can cut the feed now, Kenz we'll meet you guys back at the clubhouse as soon as we give this information to our boss." He said.

"Gotcha, have fun with that shiz." She said. Then the feed went blank and Dyson tugged out the earpiece. Silly silly Kenzi.

"No, no, no, no, that is absolutely out of the question." Bo said shaking her head and taking on a protective stance. Kenzi smiled to her best friend again. She was only speaking with the best intentions, but this was up to Kenzi.

"Ok, just, time out. Explain your position here." Kenzi said nodding to Hale and Dyson.

"Our Boss has been after Frank for a number of years, and she's sick of him getting away on technicalities. She wants some downright solid proof he's into this human trafficking, or he'll get free." Dyson said clasping his hands together.

"And how exactly do we get this downright solid proof?" Kenzi asked. She knew the answer, Dyson had already mentioned it, but Bo was not hearing it.

"We need to let him take you to an auction that he put together. We know he's putting these things together, we know he's a major player, but if we can't prove it without a doubt, he won't go down. You'll be worth something serious. He'll think you're young and he won't let you out of his sight, so everything he says, you'll hear. Anything he plans, you will hear." Dyson said.

"What if he decides to test the merchandise?" Bo asked raising her eyebrows.

"We won't let that happen." Hale said.

"How would you stop it?" Bo continued, her anger rising. Kenzi patted Bo's hand.

"Slow your roll home girl." Kenzi said. Bo glanced over at her and offered a small smile before sighing in frustration toward Hale and Dyson.

"We have a Cadre." Dyson said.

"A what RE?" Kenzi said for Bo.

"A Cadre, they don't feed of anything or harm anyone they just have special abilities that light and dark use to their advantage. They can develop mental connections with humans. These connections allow them to see through the eyes of the humans, hear everything the human hears, feel everything the human feels, know exactly where that connection is at any given moment, and so on and so forth." Dyson said waving his hands.

"So if anything were to happen to Kenzi, we'd know it. We'd know where she is, what was going on and all that. So we'd be able to get her out of there before anything happened." Hale said. Bo sighed again, she wanted so badly to tell Kenzi not to do it, but she knew she had no control of her. Kenzi would do what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure nothing will happen to me?" Kenzi asked looking Dyson right in the eyes. She trusted him to protect her.

"Kenzi I swear to you nothing will happen." Dyson said looking her right back in the eyes. She nodded and took it to heart, because she honestly trusted him to keep her safe.

"Alright then. I'll let him take me. I'll go deep undercover." Kenzi smiled putting extra humph into the deep.


	4. Sparring

**Thank you guys for the love! I''m glad you guys are loving the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Anywho, here is chapter ffffooooouuuurrrr!**

**Chapter 4**

Kenzi continued to pat Bo's hand as she huffed and puffed her anger. She didn't want Kenzi to do it, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Here, have a shot and cool your jets mamma." Kenzi passed her the glass of tequila. Bo clinked her glass against Kenzi's and they tipped their glasses back.

"Here, one more." Kenzi said filling the glasses. They clinked again and tipped them back.

"There." Kenzi smiled a wide silly smile.

"Better." Bo said nodding.

"So how's Dr. Hot pants." Kenzi asked spinning off the chair and letting her boots hit the floor. Bo coughed quickly and Kenzi spun again to see Dr. Lauren Lewis descending the stairs wearing one of Bo's robes. It was Kenzi's turn to cough.

"My bizzad." She said whistling nonchalantly. Kenzi's phone dinged loudly, breaking the awkward silence. Thank god Kenzi said to herself as she practically leapt for it. She unlocked it and opened the message awaiting her while Bo and Lauren talked quietly. It was from Dyson.

DYSON: Can you come to my place, there's something I need to show you.

Kenzi smirked and hit reply.

KENZI: That's not a very good pick up line.

DYSON: Kenzi…

She could literally hear the annoyance in his text.

KENZI: Alright wolfy, don't get your tail in a tizzy, I'm coming.

"I hate to break up this vagina love fest, but I need to do go do something, mind if I borrow the shagging wagon?" Kenzi asked lifting Bo's keys off the table.

"Yeah, go ahead, be careful." Bo smiled.

"Check." Kenzi said running up the stairs to her room. She quickly pulled off her shirt and applied a thick layer of makeup to her arm, covering the whole rash. It looked good, not noticeable, especially to a man. She pulled her shirt back on when the phone buzzed again.

DYSON: Bring workout clothes

KENZI: I'm not working out Dyson forget that shiz

DYSON: Not for working out

KENZI: What the hell Dyson?

DYSON: Kenzi…

KENZI: FINEEEE

She rolled her eyes and grabbed up her work out clothes, she had no clue why she had purchased workout clothes; lord knows she never worked out, but she had them. She stuffed her sports bra, tank top, and spandex pants into one of her various bags and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright I'm out ladies, see you later." Kenzi said as she bounded down the stairs. Bo and Lauren where no were to be seen. Kenzi chuckled and hurried out the door and into the car.

She got to Dyson's loft a few minutes later and beat heavily on the door. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the last time she beat down his door. That was quickly followed by several slaps to the face.

"D MAN!" Kenzi yelled banging on the door. It popped open a few seconds later and Kenzi was greeted to a Dyson she rarely saw, he was all smiles.

"Welcome." He moved to the side and motioned for her to come inside. Kenzi raised an eyebrow and slid past him into the room.

"So, what's up?" she asked casually

"I know you can throw a punch right?" He asked moving past her and into the loft.

"Yeah I guess." She smiled.

"Change into those and I'll tell you what's going on." He smiled nodding to her clothes in the bag. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she headed into his bathroom.

A few moments later she emerged wearing her new clothes and she did a small spin.

"Nice." Dyson nodded.

"So what are we doing?" Kenzi asked facing him.

"Alright problem is, Bo's worrying her ass off about you." He started.

"And we all know what a magnificent ass that is." Kenzi said with a wide smile. Dyson chuckled and raised his hand.

"Not what I was going to say, but ok. Anyway, Bo doesn't want you doing this, the only way she's going to let you go in there is if you can defend yourself. I know you can throw a punch, but that won't get you very far. From this moment on you are my sparring partner." He smiled.

"Ok that sounds vaguely dirty." Kenzi said placing her hand on her hip.

"Fighting Kenzi, I'm talking about fighting." He smiled.

"I knew that. But just to give you a little piece of info, this is not a gym." She said looking around.

"No but before we actually fight, I want you to know a few things. Obviously I could easily take you right now, but maybe with a little practice you will have a chance." He smirked. Kenzi shook her head and full on glared.

"I'll so kick your ass." she said shoving him in the chest.

**2 months later**

"Alright, are you ready?" Dyson asked as he carried a large smirk. Kenzi hopped around in front of him and waved her hands telling him to come on. This was their fifth time fighting each other, always with protection for their head, bare hands though. Dyson had been equally surprised as Kenzi was the second time they had fought and she had taken him down. He'd beat her the third time and she'd taken him down again the fourth, but now they were in front of their friends, so each was a little more serious.

"We're actually in a gym." Kenzi said before she pushed the mouth guard past her lips.

"Exactly." Dyson said pushing his in. Kenzi glanced over to Hale, Bo, Lauren, and Trick who lined the outside of the ring.

"Wooooooohoooooo! Kick his ass Kenzi!" Bo yelled loudly. Kenzi smirked and shook her head.

"Do it for the men D!" Hale said loudly.

"Hey!" Bo gave him a pop.

"Let's go!" Trick yelled dinging the bell on the side of the ring. Dyson and Kenzi circled each other, hopping around like frogs. Kenzi kicked out, her leg connected with his side and he huffed as the breath left him, but he grabbed her barefoot and twisted it. She fell backward onto the mat, her back slamming hard. She used her other foot to swing around and nail him across the face as he came down with her. She could hear Bo and Lauren cheering from the sidelines but she ignored it. Something else Dyson had taught her. He was holding tight to her ankle so she delivered another kick to his side, he jerked and released her leg quickly but instead of her wiggling away like she'd planned his foot came down and whipped across her face. She tasted blood but knew it was not that bad, she rebounded quickly and ripped away from him. She got back to her feet quickly and moved to kick him but his fist connected with her face and she stumbled backward. Dyson had been scared to hit her at first, afraid to hurt her, obviously that was not true anymore. She didn't let it faze her and she opened her eyes wide. As soon as she saw him she stretched her arms out protecting her body and face and she approached him quickly, she swung once, then twice, then once more, each of her punches connecting, one hitting his face, the other his ribs, the last just under his jaw. He fell to the ground but quickly kicked Kenzi's feet out from under her. She fell next to him and his arms quickly wrapped around her neck. Her back pressed tightly against his front, both of their bodies covered in sweat. Kenzi had decided to strip down to just her sports bra and Dyson was shirt less. God bless her Kenzi was the only one who would get all hot and bothered while in a choke hold. His muscles flexed around her throat, tightening cutting off her air supply. She tried to cough and kick out but his legs came around and tightened around her calves holding her still. She began elbowing him roughly in the ribcage; she knew she was hurting him because he kept gasping in her ear. She didn't know what else to do; she had no intention of tapping out. She bared her teeth and bit into his arm but he didn't release her, it was something she'd done before. Her vision dimmed and went tunnel. She fought the urge to tap his arm, her elbow steadily flying into his ribs. Her vision dimmed more and just when she was about to tap out her vision went black.

"Dyson she's out!" Bo yelled scrambling to get into the ring. Dyson released Kenzi quickly and flipped her over. He growled out and shook her quickly.

"Kenzi!" he said loudly. Bo scrambled over to her followed closely by Lauren. Bo grabbed the helmet and unstrapped it, ripping it quickly form her head. Lauren pulled the mouth piece out and checked her pulse. The freaking out was over quickly when Kenzi's eyes popped open and she jerked in Dyson's hands.

"Damn D man." She smiled and wiggled into a sitting position as she rubbed her head.

"Kenzi damn it how many times have I told you to tap out?" he said sitting back as well. His hand went over his ribs which he thought were broken.

"Many many times." She smirked and looked to Bo.

"I'm going to kill you." Bo said shaking her head.

"My bad." Kenzi smiled. Bo helped Kenzi to her feet and Hale gave Dyson a hand.

"How's the lip?" Dyson asked peering down at the busted lip she carried, and a smile appeared on his face.

"How are the ribs?" Kenzi reached out and popped the area that was beginning to bruise. He hissed and jumped back.

"Rude." He said pointing.

"You two are something serious." Bo smiled.

"For real, Kenzi took my work out partner." Hale frowned.

"Jealous?" Kenzi asked. Dyson slung his arm around Kenzi's shoulders and smirked.

"She can handle more than you Hale." He said.

"Ouch…ouch man." Hale shook his head and placed his hand over his heart.

Later that night Kenzi sat on Dyson's counter, her feet resting in a nearby chair.

"Here" he said passing her a beer. She transferred the small bag of ice to her other hand and took the beer from him. She pressed the ice back to her lip and smiled over to him.

"I'll get you next time." She said taking a long swig off the beer.

"Doubt it." He said holding the ice against his ribs.

"Are they broken?" Kenzi asked putting her ice down and sipping the beer.

"Couldn't tell you." He smirked and leaned against the counter. Kenzi hopped off the counter and approached him.

"Let me see." She smiled reaching out. He moved his arms away from his body and she used two fingers to gently press the bruised area. He wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't make much noise either.

"You got two cracked. I'm sure it will hurt when you laugh, sneeze, or cough, but you should be fine." She smiled and grabbed her beer back up.

"Thank you doctor Kenzi. How do you know that by the way?" he asked as he stood up straight. Kenzi noticed they were not standing very far from one another. She could feel his warmth, smell his wonderful scent.

"I used to get in a lot of fights in school. My mom worked a lot, most nights, only person there was my step dad. He wasn't really the 'let's go to the hospital' type. So any injuries I had, any bumps, bruises, or aches, I just looked up on the internet my symptoms and most of the time it told me how to tell what was happening to me. I had some cracked ribs once; the internet told me how to feel for them and what it would feel like. You know, the difference between a break and a crack." She smiled. He nodded and leaned closer to her, peering down into her eyes.

"You know Hale is becoming very jealous of you." He chuckled loudly.

"I'd be jealous of me too." She said.

"We have become good friends huh?" she asked leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah, we have. You're a great girl Kenz." He nodded and stepped in front of her.

"Why thank you wolfy." She smiled and popped his chest. He was getting dangerously close to her. He was shirtless and he was far too good looking to be complimenting her without a shirt.

"I'm serious Kenzi. You're a great girl, who doesn't even realize it." He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her. Kenzi's heart was beginning to race as she looked up at him.

"Oh trust me, I realize it. I'm pretty fucking amazing." She smirked.

"Yeah, you are." He smiled that charming, panty dropping smile and Kenzi toppled, head over heels fell for him, hardcore.


	5. No Regrets

**Thank you guys for continuing the love and support! You all are super duper amazing!**

**Chapter 5**

Kenzi found herself faced with a serious problem; here Dyson was, standing in front of her, shirtless. He was grinning at her, a sexy wonderful grin. His hips were awfully close to pressing against hers and she knew, just knew in her heart if his lips touched hers it was all over. As much as her brain would tell her to pull away, to not fool around with her best friend's ex man, she would ignore it and go for it.

"Dyson this is not a good idea." Kenzi dropped her eyes to the ground. Also not a good idea, because on their way to the ground they had to look over his amazing chest and wonderful abdomen.

"Talking ruins stuff, let's not talk." He said. His words drew her eyes back to his and this time she could not look away.

"Dyson." she said softly.

"Shh" was all she heard as he dipped down and pressed his lips against hers. Kenzi immediately opened her mouth to him. His tongue slid inside and gently massaged her mouth. Kenzi felt his hands on her back, he pulled her from against the counter and into his chest. Her arms went around his neck slowly and carefully. His large hands held her back not tightly but just right. Kenzi melted into his touch, her hands lightly raking through his hair and down his back. Kenzi felt his hands on her sports bra and in an instant it was gone, up and over her head. Their lips did not separate for long hardly leaving each other's warmth. Her pants where next, she barely registered that she was completely naked in front of him. He lifted her into his arms, swinging her small frame up into his hold easily and never breaking the kiss he carried her to his bed and eased her down onto the soft pillows. He followed suit, lying down next to her, and he broke the kiss allowing his eyes to roam her body. Tiny waist, firm belly, small thighs, between them a wonderful paradise. His gaze traveled upward to her firm breasts, pointed nipples already taunt with anticipation. She was just as lovely as he'd imagined. He felt as if he were about to burst through his pants and in one swift motion he removed them. He looked up into her eyes, her wonderful big blue gray eyes and in them he saw Kenzi, his friend and he felt compelled to ask.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head unable to form words at the moment. Dyson's lips captured hers; his tongue entered her mouth again and swirled against her own. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat as she pressed harder against him loving the way his hand cupped her breast and began to squeeze gently. A moan of delight escaped her as his thumb and pointer finger closed on her nipple in a sensation that was almost painful in its pleasure. Everything left her mind as she allowed her body to lead. His mouth moved almost roughly across her face, nibbling her lips as he moved down to suck against her throat. His hands on her breast grew rougher. Kenzi arched toward him, head thrown back giving him everything. His knee easily parted her thighs, spreading her legs as he trailed a hand to her belly; he danced his fingertips downward to gently light on her core. Dyson had always prided himself in his ability to please a woman, that he gently rang every cry from them before selfishly taking his own satisfaction. But this time he was having difficulty restraining himself, because he had never been so crazed with desire. Kenzi still felt confused and baffled by what was going on, yet when Dyson's lips fastened on her breast and began to suck and his fingers began to gently knead her core, her belly lit up with fire and she could not old back to gasps of delight, nor could she hold back her pleas for him to take her then and there.

Dyson continued his sweet torture, wanting her to be completely at his mercy. His fingers found their target and he plunged them inside her while his thumb rubbed roughly over her clit. Kenzi arched violently upward and moaned his name loudly as her hands moved to his back, digging into his flesh and pulling him forward in a thrusting motion. God how he wanted her. Dyson removed his hands from their various placements and slid them down her back to gently cup her bottom and pull her hips up off the bed. He waited no more as he slowly slid inside her. Kenzi gave a small whimper of delight on the first thrust, and then she gave her hair a reckless toss and threw back her head to gasp with pleasure as he began to roll and surge his hips, pushing himself in and out of her body. She caught the rhythm and began to move with him and he released her bottom and shifted his hands to her breasts to cup and squeeze in unison, at the same time inflicting delicious pain by pinching her nipples in the way that drove her mad with want. Dyson felt himself approaching climax and only by mustering his last shred of restraint could he hold back to take her to her own. In the next moment Kenzi screamed his name and threw her head forward, her hair whipping into his face as she bucked against him in uncontrolled frenzy. Then he thrust forward once, twice more and tumbled over the edge. Afterward they lay together in silence; they knew that nothing in their lives would ever be the same again.

The next morning Kenzi awoke and did not feel as bad as she thought she would. She'd slept with her bff's ex, but she was not regretful or guilty. She was happy, she'd enjoyed herself. Why should she feel bad? Yeah Dyson was Bo's ex lover, but Bo was so far up Lauren's va j j she hardly noticed Dyson and Kenzi couldn't ignore Dyson just because of that fact. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the windows. She was curled on her side facing the window, strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt Dyson pressed against her back. His strong body holding her small one tightly. She was more comfortable in his tight embrace than she'd ever been. She gently and carefully rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him. He was sleeping soundly, Kenzi smiled and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes again. It was only minutes before she was back asleep.

"_Why did you do that?" Kenzi asked as she held her bloody arm. She was sitting in front of the black wolf and it was staring at her intently, its amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. _

"_Yeah of course the wolf is going to answer you Kenzi." She said to herself as she rubbed her arm. The wolf lay down in front of her and began licking gently at the blood. Kenzi waited with baited breath for it to bite her again. But when the blood was gone and only the marks were left the wolf moved back. Kenzi sat still and just stared at the wolf. The wolf's head snapped up, its ears erect atop its head, its eyes darting around. _

"_What's wrong?" Kenzi asked glancing around. Kenzi heard a twig snap and she leapt to her feet her eyes darting around. The wolf stood and nudged her hand and Kenzi looked down at it just as the brush in front of them moved and a man stepped out. Kenzi didn't have to slightest idea who he was. He was dressed head to foot in black and smiling a wickedly cryptic smile._

"_Whoa there tall, dark, and gruesome." Kenzi said nodding to him. _

"_I'm here for you Kenzi." He smiled and held his arms out. _

"_Uh…no I think I'll pass."_

"_No, you'll come with me." he stepped forward and the wolf growled next to her loud and vicious. _

"_Easy girl." He smiled to the wolf. Kenzi glanced down at the wolf, she'd had no clue it was a female. The wolf bared her teeth and growled again and the man. _

"_What do you want?" Kenzi asked and stepped back behind the wolf. _

"_Your life." He said as if it were a simple matter. _

"_Not happening buddy." Kenzi said stepping back again. She stumbled but spun on her heel and ran. The wolf was right next to her as they raced through the trees. She glanced behind her and her foot hit a hole. She flew forward and tumbled to the ground. The wolf stopped and whined loudly nudging her with her nose as she turned back toward the tree line. The man emerged carrying his same smile and he held out his hands again. His hands began to glow red and Kenzi scrambled backward on her hands trying to get away. The wolf stepped in front of her and growled, snapping her teeth and snarling at the man. Kenzi's breath was going in short sobs, she knew this was a dream, but what happened if she died in her dream. _

"Kenzi, wake up." Dyson said gently running his hands over her face and arms. She had woke him up, tossing and turning in his arms but he'd only become worried when her breathing had become erratic. Her eyes leapt open and she jerked from side to side looking around the room. Her hands came up quickly and she cupped Dyson's face as he leaned over her.

"Shit." She said with a smile.

"Bad dreams?" he asked looking down over her.

"Uh yeah." She nodded.

"What time is it?" Kenzi asked quickly. Dyson realized what she was talking about and he jumped off of her quickly and grabbed up his phone.

"Shit! It's twelve thirty!" he said scrambling for his jeans. They had to meet Bo and Hale at the Dal at one for the meeting before they stuck Kenzi back on the street. He grabbed up the first thing in his sight and tried to pull them on but quickly realized they were Kenzi's. He could not help but stop his mad dash and let a laugh bubble over. Kenzi was there in the next moment, her hands landing on his chest as she reached for her pants.

"Calm down." She smirked as he handed them over.

"Ok, all right." He smiled.

"We have plenty of time." Kenzi said sliding her arms around his waist. He smirked down at her small bare body pressed against his.

"We don't have time for that." he chuckled.

"No we don't. Maybe later." She smirked.

"I had fun last night." he said.

"Me too." She nodded.

"Now get dressed, I have to pee." Kenzi smiled and gave his bottom a smack and ran into the bathroom. He chuckled as she closed the door. She needed to figure out what in the hell was up with her dreams. It was like a fricken movie up there. She looked at her arm and her eyebrows shot to her head. Some of the makeup had rubbed off in the bed, but instead of the obnoxious rash that had been there before her normal pale color was there.

"What the hell?" she asked herself grabbing up a wet cloth. She rubbed more of the makeup off until most of her arm was showing. No red, no rash, no burning and itching, nothing.

"Shit." She said rubbing off the rest of the makeup. How in the world had that happened? She thought back to her dream and the wolf. The wolf had bitten her and then cleaned the wound, she'd had no rash in her dream, but it had been on the same arm.

"Kenz, we got to get going." Dyson said knocking on the door. Kenzi nodded and pulled open the door, she'd figure it all out later.

"Here you go." He said passing her her bag of clothes. He had managed to pull on some pants but was still shirtless, making it hard for Kenzi to concentrate. She managed to open her bag and pull out her hooker clothes and shoes and she shoved her workout clothes in the bag. Dyson went to the fridge and grabbed water as Kenzi dressed. She pulled on the black lacey thong followed by the red elastic skirt that lifted her bottom up and tucked just under it. Her heels were next; she pulled on the black six inch platforms that twirled up her legs. She felt eyes on her and she glanced up. Dyson was there, watching her, she smiled at him and pulled the black tube top over her bare breasts. She raked her fingers through her hair and fixed her makeup which was only slightly smeared.

"Do I look good?" Kenzi asked with a small twirl as she went toward the kitchen.

"You looked better ten minutes ago." He smirked as he pulled her into his arms.

"You mean when I was lying in the bed all naked and shit?" she asked with a large smile.

"Exactly." He chuckled. Kenzi laughed and moved to his fridge.

"Get dressed D man. We need to dip." She said grabbing a water.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled and grabbed up a shirt. Kenzi watched him dress, her eyes following his moves. She didn't know if this would get complicated, but she liked Dyson, and she liked having sex with Dyson. Right now she could care less about complicated.


	6. The Lion's Den

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi and Dyson hurried into the Dal trying their hardest not to look crazed.

"You're late." Hale said quickly.

"Yeah we slept in." Dyson smirked.

"I was tired and sore." Kenzi said smacking Hale's arm and giving Bo a quick hug.

"Alright let's get down to this." Hale said clapping his hands together once and turning to the man at the table.

"This is Smith, he's our Cadre." Hale said gesturing to him.

"Nice to meet you." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded to him as they approached the table.

"Ok look here's how this works. No sexual thoughts, no nasty thoughts, no sex while we're connected, got it?" Smith said smiling at her.

"Got it." Kenzi nodded. He held his hand out.

"Have a seat." He said. Kenzi sat down in front of him and Trick placed a large knife on the table. Kenzi's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that for?" she asked

"Did no one tell her how this works?" he asked frowning to Dyson and Hale.

"Skipped that." Dyson smirked.

"You are not stabbing me." Kenzi said pointing to Smith.

"It's not a stab, just a large enough cut to mix with my blood." He said lifting the knife. He placed it in his palm and jerked it down, slicing his hand.

"Like that." he held his hand and Kenzi looked noticing the cut was not that bad, just a cut enough to bleed.

"It's the only way we can make sure you're safe." Dyson said. Kenzi sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

"Fine." She groaned and held her hand out to him.

"Here, hold my hand you big baby." Dyson smiled and offered her his hand. Kenzi shot a glance at Bo who was smiling to Dyson's hand. It was not a jealous or mad smile, it appeared happy. Kenzi slid her hand into his and gripped it. Her hand lit up with fire as the Cadre sliced her palm. She squeaked and clenched Dyson's hand in hers. Smith snatched her hand up and rubbed his blood into her hand and her blood into his hand. Trick was there holding a cloth wrap in his hands. Kenzi watched as their hands glowed green and the Cadre closed his eyes. Kenzi watched in amazement and swore she could feel him moving into her head. He broke away from her seconds later and Trick quickly took her hand and wrapped it up with the cloth. Kenzi watched as the Cadre's wound closed slowly leaving only a small smear of blood which he wiped away on his jeans.

"That's it?" Kenzi asked.

"That's it." Hale nodded.

"Wow." She smirked and stood from the table.

"How do we know it worked?" Kenzi asked turning to the group.

"You really want some pizza right now. Extra cheese apparently." Smith smiled.

"Oh he's good." She nodded.

"Alright. My CI says Frank is on the move, in his car down near Baker's. We get her out there he's bound to pick her up. You guys stay put; I'll drop her off and keep an eye out." Hale said. Dyson and Bo nodded. Kenzi smiled to them and grabbed Bo up in a hug before she left.

"Be careful." Bo said.

"Always." Kenzi nodded.

"See you soon." Dyson smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kenzi wanted to tell him to keep his wolf junk in his pants, but she knew they were not that close.

"Of course." She said. She gave one last wave to them and then followed Hale out the door.

Kenzi moved quickly from the escalade and wiggled her fingers to Hale. He shot her a wink and she closed the door. Her feet carried her quickly to the sidewalk where she began twirling her fingers through her hair and trying to make herself more appealing. She glanced down the road and spotted a long black limousine rolling toward her.

"Think this is our guy." She said turning on her heel after letting her eyes scan over the limo so the others could get a look.

"That's him, definitely." She heard Dyson's voice echo around in her head. She couldn't stop her eye brows from shooting to her forehead.

"Didn't know we'd be able to communicate." She smirked and leaned over slightly to make her bottom stick out.

"Stop talking to yourself Kenzi." Dyson said. Kenzi could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled in return being careful to keep all dirty thoughts out of her head. The crunching of tires brought her head up and the limo was next to her. She plastered on a large smile as the back window slid down. Kenzi peered into the limo to see the man she'd seen in so many pictures, Frank.

"Hey honey." Kenzi said nodding to him.

"You look awfully young to be out here." he said with a really creepy smile.

"I'm only sixteen, but a girl's got to make money." She smiled and kicked her back foot up.

"Well come on in sweetie." He said popping the door. Kenzi slid inside and closed the door behind her, the window went up and it was then that her fears began to take over. She was in the lion's den, and her friends were miles away.

"Kenzi, he's going to drug you now ok. Just to take you where he needs you. The connection will still be active and we'll be able to hear everything. You'll be ok, nothing will happen to you. I swear." Dyson said. Ok Kenzi said in her head hoping that got across. She was nervous, her heart was racing and she let her eyes go to the man who shared the backseat with her.

"So, what do you want honey? You want to know the prices?" Kenzi asked raking her fingernails through her hair. She was hardly ever nervous, but the fact that he was going to drug her was making her worry.

"You're going to be fine Kenz. Don't act so nervous. We got your back." Hale chimed in. Kenzi nodded and just as she decided to buck up and act tough a sharp pain shot through her arm. She looked down at the arm that had just last night carried a rash. Pain was racing up and down it and it took everything inside Kenzi not to wince.

"No it's fine, as you can see, money is not an issue." Frank said turning his back to her to obviously get the drugs. Kenzi heard his words but paid no attention to him. She lifted her hand and rubbed it over her arm. She thought when the rash left her arm the pain would to, but it was back with and intensity more severe than ever. She gritted her teeth against the pain and tried to hold back whimpers threatening to spill over. Her shoulder began aching next, the pain coming up through her arm and across her shoulder, ending at the base of her neck.

"I truly hope you're more accepting than the last girl I picked up." Frank said. Kenzi noticed those words, but when she went to turn to him and ask what he meant, he slid a needle into her neck and hit the plunger filling her with whatever was inside the needle. Her vision quickly blurred and she slumped back in the seat. Realization flooded through her, she was about to pass out.

"You're ok Kenz, we'll be here. Promise." Bo's voice broke through. Kenzi nodded her head and closed her eyes as the overwhelming urge to sleep took over her. She was out in a matter of seconds.


	7. Wine Talks and Blood

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are seriously great! Btw things said 'like this' are in Kenzi's head. **

**Chapter 7**

The pounding ache in her skull is what woke her. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. The floor beneath her was hard and cold, causing her shoulders, back, and hips to ache. She opened her eyes and tried to get a feel for her surroundings. She quickly realized she was in a cage. Not a cell but a cage. Big enough for her to move about in, but bars were on all sides of her. She sat up and rubbed her head softly. Her cage was in a room, a large gorgeous room. It was mostly white, white walls, white marble floors. But it wasn't a bedroom, it appeared to be a sitting room. There were bright red couches and chairs, the floor was littered with the same color red rugs.

"Kenzi are you ok?" Dyson's voice came through her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. She stood up from the cold floor, using the bars as leverage. A door opening to her left caused her to jump slightly and Frank walked in.

"You're up." He said brightly. Kenzi immediately put on her fear face and looked to him.

"Where am I?" she asked. He smiled and let his eyes roam her body.

"Right where you need to be." He said. Kenzi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let me go." She said gently.

"Listen sweetheart, you're going to stay here. We're not bargaining so stop whining. What's your name?" he asked moving from her cage and over to the couch where he sat down.

"Charlie." Kenzi said.

"Charlie, cute. Ok Charlie here's the thing. I don't mind letting you out of that cage. I don't mind letting you sleep in a real bed. But you have to promise me you'll be a good girl." He said. His eyes came up to meet Kenzi's and she swallowed the large lump in her throat. She had no clue why she was nervous, but she was.

"I promise. I'll be good." Kenzi said nodding her head.

"If you step out of line even once, back in the cage, no other chances." He said. Kenzi nodded her head.

"Alright." He said. He lifted a remote that sat next to him on the couch side table and he hit the top button. A loud buzz rang out and the cage door moved back. Kenzi stepped out of the cage, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor.

"Are there any clothes I could chance into?" Kenzi asked quickly, falling back into her old habits of just talking out right. Frank was in front of her in two seconds, his hand came out and slammed across her face with such intensity that it threw her to the floor. Kenzi was surprised and let out a shriek of pain. Her first thought was to jump up and fight, kick his ass, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Kenzi! Are you ok?" Bo said quickly. Kenzi shook the pain away and lifted her hand to her face and pressed it gently against her mouth. When she pulled it away she was not surprised to see blood.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You are just so wonderful in the clothes you're wearing now. I'm sorry, I've harmed that gorgeous face." Frank said. Kenzi flinched away as his hand touched her cheek gently.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you again." He said. Kenzi quickly realized this mother was crazy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said talking to both him and Bo.

"Here, let's get you up." Frank slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up to her feet. One of her heels had broken when she'd slammed against the floor. She quickly kicked off the heels causing her to sink to a height even further beneath Frank.

"I'm fine. It's ok." Kenzi said to him with a smile.

"Here, go into the bathroom. I have some friends coming over in a moment, I want you to be presentable." He said. He waved her over toward an open door and pushed her inside closing the door behind her.

"Take your time, but no longer than ten minutes. I'll wait outside the room." he said.

"Ok." Kenzi said. She waited until she heard the door close and she turned toward the mirror. Both her top and bottom lip were busted, blood was easing down her chin, and the dark purple bruises were setting in.

"Damn momma." Hale said.

"If he hits you again that's it, screw busting this bastard." Dyson said.

"I'm fine guys, I want to do this." she whispered as she lifted a cloth and wet it.

"Kenz." Bo said softly.

"I'm fine. I swear." She said softly and she lifted the rag and dabbed at the blood and cuts.

"Ok." Bo said. Kenzi finished cleaning the cuts and then she gently rubbed away some of the dirt on her arms and chest. She noticed slight bruising along her back and shoulders. Probably from laying on the ground. When she came out of the bathroom, the entrance door immediately opened as well.

"Much better." Frank said coming back in but this time there were two girls behind him. One was older, clean, and all smiles. She was carrying a tray that had one large bottle of wine on it. Kenzi nearly choked on her saliva when she spotted the girl behind the first. It was Layla, the girl Dyson and Hale had shown her. The sixteen year old Frank had picked up before Kenzi. Her blonde hair was dingy and stringy from lack of bathing. Her normally slender frame was even bonier. She was wearing a dirty white tank top, a black skirt and no shoes. The bright eyed girl Kenzi had seen in the picture was gone, this girl's eyes were cast down to the floor in a submissive gesture. Her face carried no smile and her skin was marred with various scars. Kenzi frowned deeply and wanted to grab her and pull her out of here right now, but she'd be much better off if they busted Frank. Layla was carrying a tray with four tall wine glasses on it. The older woman walked over to the couch side table and placed the wine on it. She opened the bottle and turned to Kenzi.

"You pour the wine. Be good, don't speak." She nodded and walked from the room. Frank followed after her and Kenzi cocked her head and turned to Layla.

"Who is she?" Kenzi asked in a hushed voice. Layla's eyes flew up from the ground and met Kenzi's. She looked absolutely crazed and more than shocked. As if she would never expect Kenzi to open her mouth.

"Just please, keep quiet." Layla whispered in a voice barely audible. Kenzi wanted to tell her she was here to help, but she could not risk Layla telling Frank out of fear. Kenzi nodded and copied Layla, she dropped her eyes to the ground and kept quiet. The door opened and Kenzi heard feet several pairs moving in. From floor level she counted four pairs of feet including Frank and the woman. Layla got right to it, placing the glassing in front of Kenzi to pour the wine. Kenzi poured the wine quickly being careful to not spill any. She could not help the smile that crossed her lips when she had to hold back from lifting a glass and chugging it.

"Kenz we need to get a look at these guys." Hale said. Kenzi nodded and placed her hands over Layla's as she reached for the tray. She nodded to Layla and Layla stepped back letting her take the tray. Kenzi smiled gently and lifted it. She was extremely careful not to drop anything as she walked toward the people in the room. They had seated themselves on the couch and we're exchanging pleasantries. Kenzi was very careful not to let them catch her staring at them as she passed out the glasses. The two men were older, neither handsome, both very scummy looking and they gave Kenzi the creeps.

"Got their faces. Good job Kenz. Now, make sure you listen and hear everything they say." Hale said. Kenzi frowned and wondered if there was a way she could get closer to the men without looking like an idiot. She mulled it over for about five seconds before Frank snapped his fingers. Layla grabbed Kenzi's arm and drug her toward the couches. She pushed her down next to the black haired man and she sat down next to the other, a blondish white haired man. Apparently they were supposed to entertain the gentleman.

"Kenzi." Bo said gently.

'I won't do anything I don't want to do.' Kenzi said in her head.

"Alright." Bo said. The man quickly wrapped his arm around Kenzi and pulled her close to his side as they began talking.

"Frank, I get that you want to get rid of this one quickly." The one holding Kenzi said as he gestured to Layla.

"But we don't think it's a good idea to have another auction this close to the last." The one holding Layla said.

"Charlie, Paul, I get that. But the longer we keep her, the more likely someone is to find her. Maybe someone spots her and recognizes her, then the cops jump on our asses and we're done." Frank said.

"Look Charlie can take her, keep the cops off your back." the one next to Kenzi said. So he was obviously Paul.

"Nope, not happening. We're doing this auction tomorrow night whether you're part of it or not." Frank said. Charlie let out a long sigh and rubbed his hand over Layla's bottom. Kenzi frowned and dropped her eyes back to the floor focusing on listening.

"Alright, fine. But you have to give me a little discount on this one." Paul said giving Kenzi a squeeze.

'I'll show you a discount.' Kenzi growled in her head.

"Relax lil momma. Don't hate, he just wants a taste." Hale laughed.

'No one specified what kind of taste.' She said.

"Deal." Frank smiled. Paul, Charlie, Frank, and the woman leaned forward holding their glasses and the clinked them together. They quickly finished their drinks, sat them down and left the room, leaving Kenzi and Layla together again. Kenzi decided not to talk to her, just copy what she was doing. She lifted the glasses onto the tray, so Kenzi grabbed the other tray and put the bottle back on it. Kenzi's head jerked up when the door was shoved open and Frank stomped inside. His hand flew back and whipped across Layla's face. She along with the tray and glasses tumbled to the floor. Glasses broke and Layla cowered in fear.

"Kenzi we're getting you guys out of there." Dyson said quickly.

'No! No! We have no clue how many more girl's he has here, they will all be at the auction tomorrow night. I can take a few punches in order to save people's lives.' She hissed at him quickly in her head.

"Kenz." Bo warned.

'I said no, and I'm being so serious.' Kenzi said.

"I told you to serve the wine!" Frank yelled at her. His hand came back to hit her again but Kenzi stepped in front of her.

"It was my fault; I said I would do it. I'm sorry." Kenzi said to him.

"You what?" Frank asked. Kenzi saw his fist clench out of the corner of her eye and she braced herself to be hit.

"I'm sor-" but before she could finish the words, his fist flew across her face nailing her in the cheek. Of course it hurt, her cheek was on fire, but what hurt worse was when she dropped onto the floor to avoid another punch. She landed directly in the glass.

"Shit. That will drop the price some. Layla, go get a towel." he said. Kenzi watched Layla scramble to her feet but all she saw was blood. Her arms, knees, and the exposed parts of her stomach carried cuts from the glass. Frank's hands grabbed her elbows and jerked her up from the glass. He pushed her away from it and went to the door.

"Jen, grab Becky and have her come and bring a broom and trash bin." He called out the door.

"Kenzi damn it!" Dyson growled.

'I'm fine. Leave it alone. I'll be ok.' She said back. She heard him growl and she could almost feel his frustration with her. She shook her head as she looked over the cuts along her body and made sure there was no glass in any of them. Layla was there in a second with the towel.

"Thank you." She whispered as she passed the towel to Kenzi and then hurried out the door. Kenzi rubbed the towel over her skin, clearing away most of the blood. The cuts were still bleeding but only a small amount. She glanced up when another girl ran in with a broom and small trash bin. Must be Becky. She was just as dirty as Layla but didn't have near as many cuts or bruises. Frank watched closely as she cleaned up the mess and then he grabbed Kenzi's arm tightly and shoved her back into the cage. It closed behind her and she sunk down onto the cold floor. Her exposed skin not helping in keeping the heat in her body. She didn't speak, didn't look up from the floor, only waited until she heard the door close and she knew Frank was gone. She slid back against the furthest bars, the ones that were against the wall and she continued to wipe at the cuts that were still bleeding.

"Someone is taking me on a shopping spree after this." she said quietly.

"Deal." Dyson said back. She leaned her head back against the wall realizing just how tired she was and she closed her eyes.

"Night guys." Kenzi smiled.

"We got your back. Get some shut eye." Hale said.


	8. Poor Human

**Thank you all so much for all the love and support, you are all very amazing and awesome!**

**Chapter 8**

The next night came quickly, Kenzi was nursing the large cuts she carried but she was healthy over all. Except for the fact that she was barefoot, being dragged down a hallway toward a room. Frank's hand wrapped tightly around her arm was digging in and causing more pain. But she was so close to being done with this. He opened the door and shoved her inside, she pushed against a warm body as the door closed behind her. The lights above came on and Kenzi quickly realized she was not the only one in here. Six other girls littered the area, all dirty and quiet.

"Holy shit." Kenzi whispered.

"Almost over." Bo said softly.

"Ok girls, let's move this along fairly quickly." The woman from yesterday said as she appeared through a door to the side. The room was fairly small with a large glass window in the front that was obviously mirrored. The woman clicked a small light next to the glass and then they were able to see through the glass into what looked exactly like what Kenzi would imagine a human trafficking auction ring would look like.

"You first." The woman pointed to Kenzi. Kenzi made her way past the other girls and through the door the woman opened. She walked into the middle of the ring and stepped up onto the small circular platform in the middle. She glanced around and noticed other mirrored glass windows on all sides.

"This is Charlie, sixteen years old; she cleans up nice, and is nice and flexible. We'll start the bidding at five thousand dollars." He said.

'How would he know how flexible I am?' Kenzi asked the others.

"You tell me." Hale said with a laugh. Kenzi fought the smirk and waited patiently while the bids went around.

"Six thousand going once." Frank said.

"Eight thousand." A voice she recognized to be Paul's spoke up.

"Eight five." A different voice said.

"Nine" Paul said.

"Ten thousand." The other voice said.

"Twenty thousand dollars." Paul's voice came through loud and clear.

"Twenty going once…twice…sold for twenty thousand dollars. Please pay up with your cashier in your room, once payment is confirmed the girl is yours." Frank said.

"As soon as this payment is confirmed we're coming for you." Dyson said. Kenzi waited for a few more moments until Frank spoke up.

"Payment confirmed, Jen." He said. A cold hand wrapped around Kenzi's arms and forced her down off the platform and toward a door.

"We're coming." Dyson said. Kenzi planted her feet firmly into the floor causing the woman dragging her to jerk back once Kenzi became immovable.

"Move your ass." she jerked Kenzi's arm and Kenzi knew it was time to get some revenge. She balled up her fist and as hard as she could she swung. Her fist slammed into the woman's nose and she immediately released Kenzi.

"My nose!" she screeched. A door opened a Frank came barreling out. Kenzi smiled and took on a defensive posture as he stretched his hands out to grab her. She led with her foot, kicking out with the snap of her ankle her foot nailed him in the neck sending him to the floor on his hands and knees. He looked up at Kenzi his face shocked and slightly horrified. Kenzi looked up as another door opened and she saw the many faces of the other girl's wondering what in the world was going on. Dirty, bloody, scarred, and scared. Kenzi was furious, and something took over. Something primal and angry. She'd never been this angry before the outrage and she knew there was something wrong inside of her for her to feel like this, but she didn't care.

"You like hitting girls, little helpless girl. You're a piece of shit!" she yelled. Her hand flew back and her fist connected with the soft tissue of his mouth. Her knuckle hit his tooth and she felt it rip her skin but she was too far gone. She hit him again and again. Noise was going on all around her, she guessed her back up had arrived, but that was not at all what she was concerned with. Her hand started tingling first, starting at the tip of her fingers the intense burning began easing up. It slid up her hand, over her wrist, past her elbow, and into her shoulder. It felt like someone had lit her skin on fire, but instead of yelling or whining she hit the bleeding man in front of her again. The fire erupted through her shoulder and across her chest, it spread quickly down her other arm, Kenzi could not help but whine as the pain intensified and burned her body. She dropped to her knees on top of Frank's limp body. The pain ran down her legs and through her toes. Finally Kenzi could not hold it in anymore, she screamed, her whole body burning and aching. She dropped off of Frank and fell to her back. Her arms wrapped around her body and she began to shake and sob, her eyes clenched together and she begged for someone to just take the pain away.

All Dyson heard was Kenzi's frantic cries. They had successfully handcuffed and taken into custody everyone inside the building except for the girls, Kenzi, Frank, and his wife Jen. They were gathering the girls when Kenzi's cries brought all their heads around.

"Stay with them." Dyson said to Hale as he hurried from the room toward the ring. Bo was right behind him, her heels clicking on the floor. Dyson broke through the room and was shocked. Jen lay crying on the floor, her nose bloody and dripping onto the ground. Frank was in front of her, completely out cold. His face was bloody and bruised. Then there was Kenzi, writhing on the floor, whimpering and sobbing, her arms wrapped around her body.

"Kenzi!" he yelled breaking into a run toward her. When he got to her, her eyes were clenched shut and her skin had turned an ugly red color, it was something Dyson had never seen; her skin was tinted red, from what appeared to be heat. He gently touched a hand to her bare stomach, a vicious intense scream tore through her body, shaking her and causing tears to spring from her eyes. He jerked his hand away, her skin was on fire she was burning up.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Bo asked quickly.

"I…I don't know." Dyson said.

"Kenzi, Kenzi what happened, what's wrong?" Bo asked. Her hands went to Kenzi's face and again Kenzi let out a blood curdling scream. The cords in her neck tightened until they were playable with the force of her scream. Bo did the same as Dyson, she jerked her hands off her. She looked up at Dyson and she looked completely lost, she didn't know what to do and she was desperately trying to think of something.

"Hale!" Dyson called. Hale was there in a moment, his concerned gaze falling on Kenzi.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Call for backup now. Tell them they need to be here like yesterday." He said. Hale nodded and jerked out his phone. Dyson shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone and keys. Kenzi had calmed to a sobbing state, she was crying, apparently in some kind of intense pain. Dyson saw the blood on her knuckles but that would surely not cause such pain, or for her skin to be tinted red as if it was burning. He dialed the only person he knew that could help.

"Lauren." He said into the phone when her soft voice came through.

"Yeah." She said.

"Get a room ready. We're bringing Kenzi in. Don't know what's wrong. Just be ready." He said.

"Ok." Lauren was used to following orders that were simple. She clicked the phone off and Dyson shoved it back in his pocket. He handed Bo his keys.

"Let's go." He gestured to her to get the doors.

"I know this hurts, but bear with me Kenz." He said gently. He slid his hands under her legs and around her shoulders and he lifted her quickly off the ground. She gave a short burst of a shout before she pushed hard against him trying to get away from his touch.

"It's ok Kenzi, calm down, it's me Dyson. I got you ok, relax." He said gently in hushed tones trying to calm her. He walked her out of the room and as quickly as he could toward his car. Bo was standing there with the door open and Dyson eased her into the seat, laying her across the backseat.

"Get her to Lauren, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dyson said closing the door. The car sped away from him and left him with a heart full of worry and concern for the woman that had shared his bed not long ago. It wasn't meant to go as far as it had, but it did and neither was regretful. Now if only he could figure out what to do with it. He had feelings for Kenzi that was certain, but he wasn't sure what kind of feelings those were. Lust filled or maybe he liked her. But she was Kenzi, his human friend Kenzi. Dyson ground his teeth and turned back to the house to help out Hale. He heard sirens in the distance and he knew the sooner he was done with this the sooner he could get to Kenzi.

"Give me those straps." Lauren said holding her hand out. The male nurse place two straps in her hands and he went to the other side with his two. Lauren was as gentle as she possibly could be with Kenzi thrashing about like a crazy person. She held fast to her arm and strapped it to the railing of the bed and she did the same to her ankle, struggling with it. The male nurse quickly did the same to her other side. Bo was standing at the door worry all over her face as Kenzi thrashed about on the bed. When the door opened Bo turned quickly thanking god Dyson was here. No matter the issue he seemed to always figure it out and help.

"How is she?" he asked crossing the floor in long strides.

"See for yourself." Bo said moving so he could see Kenzi. His eyes found her small frame, trapped against the bed by her wrists and ankles as she thrashed violently, the contact with her skin causing her to moan in pain. Bo and Dyson stepped into the room as Lauren brought out a needle and a vial. She slid the needle into the vial and pulled out some medicine.

"What's that?" Bo asked quickly.

"A sedative. She's going to hurt herself if I don't do something. This will keep her out for about two hours, enough time for me to look her over and do some x-rays." Lauren said.

"Ok, it won't hurt her?" Bo asked.

"No, but I need you two to hold her still. I have to get it in a vein, and with the apparent sensitivity to touch she's going to try and jerk away." Lauren said.

"Alright." Bo said. She and Dyson approached Kenzi quickly, the sooner she was out the better. Dyson tried to be gentle, he wrapped his hands around her forearm and held it down. But before Bo could grab her shoulder and hold her still, Kenzi shrieked and arched upward.

"Get her shoulder Bo, she'll be fine." Lauren said as calmly as she could. Bo didn't want to hurt Kenzi anymore, Dyson could see that, but she knew she had to. Bo closed her eyes and grabbed onto Kenzi's shoulder and held her down.

"You'll have to hold her tight. I know you don't want to hurt her but I promise this will help." Lauren said. Dyson ground his teeth and tightened his grip as did Bo. Kenzi screamed and her other hand clawed at Dyson's back that was facing her. Lauren cleaned the area quickly and slid the needle in. She hit the plunger and pulled the needle out placing a small bandage on the area.

"Ok we're done." Lauren said. Bo and Dyson released her and watched as her movements steadily slowed until she didn't move at all. Lauren checked her vitals and scribbled them down.

"Her vitals are fine. You said she was undercover so I'm going to check for any injection sites that might have had a negative effect on her body. I'm going to do some x-rays through her body. The works, I promise, we'll figure this out." Lauren said. Bo nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, overcome with worry for Kenzi. Dyson just stared through the doors at Kenzi. She was still in the short skirt and tube top, her hair was dirty and strewed in different directions, her body littered with various cuts and bruises, her lips still bruised from being hit, and her wrists and ankles bound. He felt so incredibly bad for her, he felt like shit though, if this was caused by her going undercover then this was his fault. He had pushed her into it, and he wanted to shoot himself in the foot. His poor human.


	9. Life for Life

**Sorry i'm not updating as quickly as usual guys but i'm out for summer break and all my friends are home, plus my best guyfriend in the whole universe just got home from Afghanistan for his 2 week R&R, so I'm spending time with everyone and enjoying my break, but I do manage to find time to sit down and type a little on and off. But yeah, again sorry for not popping the chapters out like crazy lol but I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 9**

Dyson's eyes opened quickly at the sound of movement followed by a loud moan. He sat up in the chair and ran his hands over his face before quickly glancing around the dimly lit room. Bo was stretched across the couch in the corner. His eyes went to Kenzi, she was moving around pulling at her wrist and ankles, but not in a pained way. The medicine had lasted its two hours, but then Kenzi had continued sleeping, Lauren said to just let her sleep, so they had sat around waiting. Dyson stood from the chair and eased over to the side of the bed. Kenzi's wide eyes flew up to meet his.

"Dyson." she choked out his name.

"Hey there. How you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like I got run over by a bull." She smirked and pulled at her wrists again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Dyson asked slowly. Kenzi paused and seemed to look back into her memories for a few moments. Her eyes came back up to meet his quickly.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"We don't know. Lauren has done just about every test under the sun to figure it out. Everything comes back normal." He said reaching over and unstrapping her wrists.

"Thanks." She whispered as he finished off her ankles. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her hands through her hair. Kenzi was battling with herself about telling them of the Norn, the black goo that had fallen on her, and the rash. There was obviously something more serious wrong with her. She looked up at Dyson and met his wonderful eyes.

"I think we should call Trick." she said in all seriousness. Dyson seemed shocked and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Why do we need Trick Kenzi?" he asked quickly.

"Look Dyson, it's not a big deal and it may not even be what is going on, but when I went to see the Norn I bump into this shelf and this black goopy stuff fell on my hand, it kind of stung and burned so I wiped it off. And the Norn says something like 'A gift has been given.' I don't know what she meant, but it started itching and it turned red where the stuff fell on me. You remember the night after we defeated the Garuda and I was out in the alley?" she said.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly.

"I was out there because my arm was on fire, burning, and itching. I had this rash, bright red, all the way up my arm. It was there for days but the night we slept together I woke up and it was gone, I thought everything was fine." She said shrugging. Dyson pulled out his phone and opened it.

"Why didn't you tell us Kenzi?" he asked. Kenzi could tell he was irritated.

"Because one, I hate hospitals, two, I didn't want you to feel like this was your fault." She said.

"It hurts worse to see you in so much pain, trust me." he smiled and dialed a number and lifted the phone to his ear. Kenzi smiled at him as he met her eyes.

"Trick, I need you to get to Lauren's Lab as soon as you can." He said.

"Alright, see you soon." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"We'll get you healthy." He said. His hand rubbed over hers where it lay on the bed. Kenzi smiled at their hands and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." she said.

"Rest, Trick will be here soon." He said as he eased off the bed. Kenzi nodded and lay back on the bed watching Dyson's retreating back as he walked back to the chair. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_Kenzi found herself exactly where she'd left off. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Kenzi found herself sitting on the ground, her heart racing, the wolf standing in front of her protecting her, and then the man, hands glowing red, an evil smile on his face._

"_Why would you want my life, it's not that glamorous, I promise." Kenzi said letting her eyes fall to the wolf. _

"_I've just been sent to collect my dear." He smiled and with just the wave of his hand the wolf lifted from the ground and went flying away from them. Kenzi watched in horror as he closed the distance between them. Her eyes flashed over to the wolf, she was trying her hardest to get off the ground where she had landed. _

"_Kenzi, don't worry. It will get better; this is the only painful part. You've got to let go." He smiled and kneeled down in front of her. Kenzi tried to back away but one of his hands wrapped around her throat quickly, his hand burned like fire around her throat as he clenched. His other hand came up and pressed over her heart, his fingers digging into her chest trying to reach into her. Kenzi screamed as she felt his hand enter her chest and wrap around her heart. Tears sprang from her eyes and she cried openly begging him to stop. He squeezed her heart in his hand and Kenzi's breath left her in a quick whoosh. She felt her heart beating in his palm. _

"_You're…killing…me." she choked out. _

"_No, I'm not, I'm helping you." He smiled and squeezed her heart tighter. She screamed again._

"Kenzi! Kenzi!" Bo shook her gently. Kenzi shot up in the bed and her hands grabbed Bo's shoulders and she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked running her hand over Kenzi's head.

"No, I'm not." Kenzi whispered as her stomach did several flips. She noticed Dyson, Hale, and Trick standing around talking right outside the room.

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked as Bo released her and her stomach continued to flip making her feel really nauseas.

"They're talking about the Norn and the rash you so kindly forgot to tell us about." Bo smiled.

"Sorry." Kenzi shrugged. Her hand went to her stomach as she felt the urge to throw everything up.

"Kenz." Bo said cautiously seeing the look on Kenzi's face.

"Trashcan!" Kenzi said pointing. Bo leapt up and grabbed the small trashcan next to the bed and shoved it under Kenzi's mouth quickly. Kenzi fell over into it and threw up everything in her stomach.

Bo watched as Kenzi retched over and over, her small shoulders bunched together and tears ran down her face. Dyson, Hale, Trick, and Lauren were in the room in the next moments.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked quickly.

"I don't know, she just started throwing up." Bo said. Kenzi's hands unwound from the trashcan and Bo gently removed it from under her. Kenzi sighed and eased herself back on the bed. Lauren quickly grabbed up a cloth and passed it to Bo who carefully wiped off Kenzi's face.

"Let me look at her." Lauren said. Bo moved off the bed and Lauren took her place pulling out the small light in her pocket. She opened Kenzi's eyes wide and shined the light in them. Kenzi blinked rapidly.

"Quit Lauren." She said slapping at her hands.

"Be still." Lauren said quickly pulling at the hospital gown they had shoved Kenzi in while she was sleeping.

"What?" Kenzi asked as Lauren moved her hair away from her neck.

"Look at her neck." Lauren said turning to Bo. Dyson, Bo, Hale, and Trick crowded around the bed and stared down at her. Bo was shocked, it looked like someone had wrapped their hand around her neck and it had burned her. The large red mark was shocking to the eye.

"What, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked trying to sit up but she stopped quickly and her hand went back to her stomach. Dyson grabbed up the trashcan and slid it under her mouth just as vomit spewed out her lips. Lauren moved out of the way and Bo sat down and held Kenzi's hair away from her face. Dyson dropped his hand to her back and carefully rubbed over her shoulders.

"It's ok Kenz." Bo whispered softly to her. Kenzi let out a long sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh my god." Bo said.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Look." Bo handed Lauren the trashcan. Lauren looked in the trashcan and saw blood, bright red blood.

"Here is another trashcan. I'm taking this into the lab." Lauren said hurrying from the room after showing Bo another trashcan.

"What was it?" Kenzi croaked.

"Nothing, Lauren just wanted to test the food to see if that is what is causing you to be sick." Bo said softly and ran her hand over Kenzi's head.

"Rest your eyes, we'll be here." Bo said.

"No, I don't want to sleep." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Why?" Bo asked tilting her head a little.

"Bad dreams." Kenzi said closing her eyes obviously exhausted. Trick seemed to realize something and he leaned forward.

"Kenzi what happens in your dreams?" He asked quickly.

"I got bit." She snorted a little.

"Kenzi more detail." Dyson said.

"A big black female wolf, bit my arm, the one that had the rash on it, then she licked all the blood away. When I woke up the rash was gone. But when I went back to sleep this man showed up. Dressed head to toe in black. His hands glowed red and he told me he wanted my life. The wolf tried to protect me, she growled and snapped her teeth but he threw her away with the flip of his hand. Then he grabbed me around the throat he dug his hand into my chest and wrapped his hand around my heart and squeezed. I woke up before I died." She said trying to fight sleep.

"Kenzi what did he say, besides that he wanted your life." Trick said. Everyone was looking on with questioning glances.

"He said I've been sent to collect, it'll get better, this is the only painful part, and I told him he was killing me and he said no, I'm helping you." Kenzi said looking up to Trick.

"Ok Kenzi, just stay awake, we'll be right back." he said. Kenzi nodded and Trick headed out of the room with everyone close on his heels. Once safely out of earshot and after Lauren had joined them Trick ran his hands over his face.

"It's a Gyrosio. They are mainly Light Fae. After taking a life they secrete this substance from their mouth, a black goopy liquid. Now here is where it gets weird. The secretions can be bottled if you're nearby when the Gyrosio spits it up. If you want someone's life taken you can rub a small amount of the secretion onto your victim, the Gyrosio will in turn go after the person in their dreams and kill them. The Gyrosio may sound like one of the bad guys, but it's not even close to bad because there is one huge catch. The Gyrosio in turn demands the person be given a new life, it may be any life of your choosing, but it has to be a life. The Gyrosio is used for good, most of the time." Trick finished and looked to everyone.

"Kenzi's dying?" Bo asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Technically her human life is dying, but Kenzi will have all of the characteristics she posses now. She won't be different personality wise" He said.

"But that is what Kenzi is, she's human. Wait, you're not telling us all there is. There is a risk isn't there?" Dyson asked.

"Her body may not be strong enough to handle her new life after its death." Trick said.

"How many people have died from this Trick?" Hale asked.

"Three out of five." Trick dropped his eyes.

"No, Trick there has to be something we can do." Bo pleaded with tears falling from her eyes.

"We need to know what's going to happen to her." Dyson said crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes found their way back to Kenzi. He wasn't going to let her die.

"There is only one way to find out what life has been chosen for her." Trick said looking back up.

"Let's go see the Norn." Dyson said. He spun on his heel and let out a slight growl as he stalked out the door.


	10. Amber Orbs

Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the love and also I want to run something by yall. I'm thinking of doing some completely AU stories of Kenzi and Dyson. I want to know what yall think? I don't want to do them if no one is going to read. So drop me a review or a PM and let me know how you feel about this story and also the possibilities of some AU ones.

**Chapter 10**

"Just stay here, it won't take long." Dyson said to Bo, trying to get her to stop. She was desperately trying to go into the Norn's house.

"Dyson, my best friend is dying, I'm going in." Bo shoved against his hold.

"Yeah well I care about her too. Just let me do this Bo, I'm serious, this is one Fae you don't mess with." He added a small growl to show how strongly he felt about this. Bo rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand in his face.

"Fine, you got ten minutes, if she won't fix Kenzi by then, I'll make her fix her." she said stepping away. Dyson nodded curtly and turned on his heel and walked calmly into the Norn's house. The door that had protected her room and her beloved tree was gone, cut, and knocked away by Kenzi. He made his way into her room where she was sitting patiently looking adoringly at her pride and joy. Her eyes never left the tree as she spoke in a light floating voice.

"Come to exchange something else wolf?" she said slowly.

"No. I've come for answers." He said clenching his fists, letting her know he was completely serious. She smiled and turned her eyes to him.

"Your human left quite the mark on me. Now you've come to question my motives in taking her life." She said. She pushed herself up from the chair and ran her hand along the bottom of the tree.

"I want to know whose life she's been given. I want to know if she will live." He asked glaring at her. A million thoughts raced through his scattered brain. The Norn clicked her tongue indifferently.

"And why is she important to you wolf? She's only a human. So weak and pathetic." She smirked.

"She got the best of you, not as pathetic as you thought." Dyson smirked back. The Norn's head whipped around and she glared at him.

"Don't test me. I've done you a favor wolf. I don't often give gifts but when I do there is reason." She nearly yelled.

"You have not given her a gift, she is dying." He growled.

"Maybe, maybe not." She walked around the room slowly.

"I don't have time for your games Norn! What life has she been given?" he demanded. The Norn let out a long and evil cackle. The laugh floating around the room and stinging his ears.

"Fine, fine, I will tell you but do give me something in return." She smiled a large lustful smile.

"What do you want?" he asked quickly, almost too quickly.

"Your word, a simple promise." She smiled.

"Go on." He nudged her onward.

"Promise me that if she shall survive, you will not wander far from her side." She smiled and twirled a lone finger through a strand of hair. Dyson was confused, wondering if there was some trick behind the promise, some grand scheme. Dyson felt like maybe he should consider it for a moment, but not when Kenzi's life was hanging by a thread.

"I promise." He said. The Norn nodded and looked back to him.

"I've given her a shifter's life." She said so nonchalantly Dyson almost missed it. He almost chocked on his saliva.

"You what?" he asked quickly.

"I don't repeat myself. Now go." She waved her hand. Dyson turned quickly and left the room, not wanting to chance it.

"Why did you give the human a shifter's life, or life at all for that matter, why not just kill her?" her son stood over her questioning her intentions. It irritated her to no end, had he not been her child, he too would have been dead long ago.

"I give gifts sometimes." She smiled toward the door.

"If you were just going to give his love back, why take it to begin with?" he asked plopping his large lumpy bum into a seat.

"The succubus was not his love, he thought she was the sun and moon, but she wasn't. I took it so he would learn who truly cared for him. The human. Imagine that child, of all the people in this world that care for the wolf, who should come steal away his very soul but the human girl. Funny isn't it?" she asked glancing at him.

"No. Why make him promise not to go far from her side?" he asked scratching his nose like a moron. The Norn rolled her eyes and felt like choking her child.

"He is a stubborn mule headed wolf. Had I not made him promise, he would tuck tail and run first chance he got." She smirked.

"And will the human live?" he asked looking to the ceiling.

"That is one thing I do not know." she said.

"So she would be Fae?" Bo asked Trick as they made their way back into the lab.

"Yes." Trick said to Bo again.

"If she survives." Bo whispered slowly. Lauren met them at the entrance a stern look on her face. Dyson let his eyes go to Kenzi's room, the door was closed and the blinds drawn.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's puked three more times; all she throws up is blood. I've tried getting her to sleep but she refuses, I don't want to drug her, but I'm afraid there's not much more I can do for her." Lauren said shaking her head. Bo pushed past her and Dyson followed as they headed into Kenzi's room. Bo pushed open the door and immediately went to Kenzi's side, but Dyson stopped. The smell of death hung heavy in the air. She wasn't dead, but by the smell it would not be much longer. Kenzi was lying on her side straining to keep her eyes open. She was scared, Dyson could tell. Poor thing was terrified of the nightmares that ran through her. Bo sat down on the bed next to her and ran her hand over her head. She was talking quietly to her but Dyson was not focused on listening. Bo stood up after a few moments, tears streaming down her face.

"It's clear this thing in her dreams is not evil. But maybe if he takes her human life her body will be more accepting of the other one. She needs to sleep Dyson, but she won't." Bo said shaking her head.

"Let me try." He placed his hand on Bo's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. She nodded and leaned against the door frame. Dyson walked quickly to the bed and slid down onto the edge. Kenzi's eyes came up to his and she smiled, a weak smile, but still a smile.

"Hey." She rasped.

"Kenzi you need to rest." He said. His hand went to her shoulder and he rubbed up and over her arm softly.

"No, I'm not sleeping." She said.

"I'm not going to leave, I'll be right here. Just sleep ok." He nodded.

"I'm not scared." She said. Sensing that was what he was talking about.

"I know you're not. You never are." He smiled. She ran her fingers along his hand where it lay next to her.

"Yeah, look I'll make you a deal. I sleep, you promise to take me shopping when I get better." She smirked. Dyson chuckled and slipped his hand under her palm and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Of course. I already said I would for your services with Frank." He said.

"That's right. Something else then." She smiled. Dyson nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Anything." He said.

"I'll hold you to that." she said slowly closing her eyes.

"Sure thing." He said. She pulled his hand under her, tucking herself around his arm and closing her eyes tightly. Dyson just smiled and let her sleep. Bo came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"When did you two start sleeping together?" She asked. Dyson's eyes widened and he turned to look at her. A smile was gracing her lips as she looked at her friend.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm a succubus Dyson." she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Should have told you." He said.

"Why? It's none of my business what you do. Besides, I've never seen Kenzi smile so much. I could tell she slept with someone as soon as she came into the Dal, didn't know it was you until you walked in behind her. Could see it all over the two of you." She smirked.

"Don't be mad at Kenzi. It was a onetime thing." He said continuing to rub his thumb over Kenzi's hand.

"I'm not mad at anyone Dyson. You're a grown single man; she's a grown single woman. I just want you both to be happy. I'm going to go tell everyone she's asleep, but promise me something." She smiled

"I've been making a lot of those lately." He smirked.

"Give it a try; I know you care about her. Why else would you be sitting here holding her hand like this? And clearly she cares about you too. Why else would she be holding your hand?" Bo smiled and moved off the bed and toward the door.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah. If she wakes up. I promise." He chuckled. Bo nodded and walked out the door.

"That's three promises in one day Kenz. All made to you." He chuckled.

After listening to Bo and Dyson ramble on about what was going on between them Kenzi was finally able to sleep. She couldn't help it though; she had to hear what Bo had to say. She was glad she had listened though. Now she knew Bo wouldn't death suck her for sexing up her man. She finally relaxed against Dyson's hand and the gentle rubbing of his thumb and drifted off.

_The pain was immediately there, burning through her neck and chest. She cracked her eyes open through the tears and saw the face in front of her. _

"_Relax." A voice said. It didn't belong to the man in front of her, someone else. Someone that was not here but next to her. She tried, she tried her hardest to calm down and stop the flow of tears._

"_I know it hurts, just relax." The voice said again. Kenzi realized it was Dyson's voice. He was talking to her. She closed her eyes again and let the pain take over. She felt his hand clench her heart and then it burst, erupting in his palm and shooting pain through her whole body, but then she felt something she never thought she would feel, utter and complete bliss. Her body shuddered in his hands and he released her. She crumbled into a ball on the ground, her life draining out of her body. _

"Blood pressure it dropping. Pulse is slowing." Lauren said keeping her hands on Kenzi, the male nurse on the other side of her monitoring everything. Bo was chewing the crap out of her nails, Hale's arm was around her as he tapped his foot, Trick was rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, and Dyson was pacing in a small line.

"Come on Kenz." He said through gritted teeth. The steady beeping on the machine was slowing, getting slower and slower with each passing second. Then everything skidded to a halt, the beeping became one steady beep as her heart stopped. Dyson stopped pacing and faced Kenzi, Bo stopped chewing, Hale stopped tapping, and Trick stopped rocking. Their whole world stopped. Lauren and the nurse moved back and Lauren's eyes flew up to Bo.

"We can start resuscitation Bo, but it's up to you." She said quickly. She glanced at each of them wondering what to do. She was a doctor first and for most.

"Give it a few minutes." Trick said. Bo glanced at him and then turned right back to Kenzi; she kept her eyes glued to her. Dyson watched her chest, waiting for it to rise and fall like normal.

"The longer we wait to farther she gets away from saving." Lauren said.

"Do it, help her." Bo said quickly. Lauren grabbed the paddles, but before she could put them on Kenzi, Dyson leapt forward and grabbed her hands.

"Dyson what are you doing?" Bo said stepping forward.

"I smell her." He said quietly. The machines blared to life and Kenzi jerked upward on the bed. Dyson dropped Lauren's hands and hovered over Kenzi. She jerked again as the others crowded around her. Her eyes flew open and Bo gasped. Instead of the normal gorgeous gray-blue they were used to seeing, shining out at them were amber orbs surrounded by black with the small black pupil in the middle.


	11. Pure Animal

**Hello hello my lurves! So this is the second to last chapter, so next chapter will be the last one. I know sad face right. But once again no worries because I promise to keep writing Dyson and Kenzi because they are my OTP forever and ever and ever. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all that follows.**

**Chapter 11**

"Kenzi? Kenzi? Is that you Kenz?" Bo asked as she leaned over her best friend. Kenzi sat straight up in the bed, faster than Dyson had ever seen. If you blinked you would have missed it. "Step back." Dyson said putting and arm out to push Bo away seeing as she was the closest. Bo seemed to raise an eyebrow but followed orders. Kenzi's head cocked quickly to the side and her nostrils flared.

"Kenzi." Dyson said gently. He knew all too well what she was going through. He'd been there before, discovering there was something completely different inside you. Something that survived on basic needs, food, shelter, safety, and breeding. The necessities for survival of a race. Her eyes quickly shifted to his, he only knew one thing to do. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down in front of her. Her eyes followed him the whole time, never leaving his body. When he sat her cool and calm amber eyes slid up and over his neck lingering briefly on his jugular as it thumped with blood. There was no doubt in his mind that she could hear his pulse and undoubtedly feel the heat radiating off his body. He quickly pushed his body to change slightly, his eyes glowed amber, his canines extending. Her amber eyes met his and she stared at them long and hard, her eyebrows wiggling in confusion. She moved quickly to her knees and flicked her head from side to side sniffing him, taking in his scent, her face only inches from his.

"What is going on?" Hale asked in hushed tones.

"The shifter life she has is obviously a wolf as well, and much like Dyson when the wolf is in control basic needs take over, food, shelter, safety, and breeding. It comes out when angered, afraid, or uncertain. Basically the wolf makes its appearance when the person in control wants it too, or when it feels threatened. It is very clear the wolf feels like Kenzi is threatened. Maybe because of the harm done to her body by the Norn's little tricks or maybe because the surroundings are new to the wolf, so it is uncertain. Unlike Dyson, Kenzi has no control over what is inside her. The wolf is protecting Kenzi. Getting a feel for its surroundings before letting Kenzi come back out to breath." Trick said. Kenzi's hands came up and she put them on his cheeks, her palms laying flat against his stubbly cheeks. Kenzi's eyes flashed back and forth quickly gray-blue then back to amber.

"You're safe." Dyson said softly. Kenzi pushed hard against his cheeks and shoved his head upward; she cocked her head to the side and shoved her face right into Dyson's neck taking a deep breath in. Trick chuckled lightly as did Hale.

"She's recognizing his scent, making sure she knows him." Trick said.

"She'll do the same to you all. Just be still and let her." Dyson said gently as she moved back. Kenzi was on her feet in an instant. She pushed away from him and leapt to the floor faster than his eyes could move. She was faster than he'd ever seen, faster than him even. The hospital gown hung loosely around her small body as she made her way over to her friends. She was light as a feather on her feet, almost floating across the floor, so incredibly graceful and beautiful. Dyson was having a hard time restraining the wolf that was clawing at the surface to get out with Kenzi. He shook his head back and forth quickly, pushing the change back down. Kenzi approached Hale first, she did the same to him that she had done to Dyson, shoving his head back and sticking her head in his neck. She went down the line doing the same to them all, Bo, Trick, and Lauren. They all stayed still, not making any sudden movements. When she was done she turned back to Dyson and crawled into the bed where she seated herself and crossed her legs like a child. Her eyes flashed once, twice, and then her wonderful gray-blue eyes were staring out at them.

"Hey there." Dyson smiled.

"Can I just say, how fucking cool that is? Oh and how about some pizza. I'm so hungry I could eat like four cows." Kenzi said with a smile. Everyone seemed to let out a breath of air they'd been holding and laughed. Bo was there first, her arms wrapping around Kenzi and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're…you." Bo said once she pulled back.

"Well who the hell else would I be?" Kenzi laughed.

"Lil Momma, you scared the hell out of us." Hale said squeezing her shoulder.

"My bad. Let's save all the death talk for later. Also, business talk can go for later too. Right now, I just want to go home." she smiled to her friends.

Kenzi slid out of her bed the next day and felt more amazing than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Her body felt rejuvenated and alive. Her whole body thrumming with an energy she'd never had before. She knew it was the wolf, and Dyson had so kindly reminded her she needed to learn to control it and quickly. He didn't want her going crazy and killing someone. Which she didn't think would happen, but it might. He'd also made sure she knew The Ash and The Morrigan had both quickly become aware of her new abilities, and were demanding an audience with her as soon as possible. Trick seemed to think they were both going to push her to choose a side considering it might make Bo choose as well. Unlike Bo though she didn't have to fight two big bads, just choose. Kenzi pulled on a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeves shirt; she tied her black corset around it and then pulled on a pair of glossy black heels. Her hair was fine, she'd showered last night and combed through it so it looked good. Her makeup was done simple and cute. She hurried down the staircase and met Bo at the bottom.

"Hello hello." Bo smiled.

"Hi there BoBo." Kenzi smiled.

"We're meeting Dyson, Hale, and Trick at the bar. Dyson wants to do a little training with you and your wolf." Bo said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and slid past Bo.

"Alright then, let's get to it." She smiled and hurried out the door.

"Little ball of energy this morning." Bo smirked and followed her.

They got to the Dal quickly. Kenzi had chose to walk, odd for her, but Bo had gone with it, and to the pure amazement of Bo, she'd beat her there. Kenzi was waiting for Bo leaned against the wall in the alley. Bo smirked and pulled open the door.

"After you." Bo smiled. Kenzi curtsied out of pure sarcasm and chuckled.

"Thank you m'lady." Kenzi said and ran through the door as Bo swatted her bottom. Kenzi quickly walked around the corner and threw an arm around Hale and Dyson who were standing sipping beers.

"Hello boys." Kenzi smiled.

"Kenzi." They said in unison. Kenzi smiled and waved a greeting to Trick.

"So let's get down to business." Hale smiled and turned to face Bo and Kenzi.

"Aw, come on, let's play a game of pool first." She smiled and popped Dyson on the shoulder.

"Let's see whose genetics are more superior." She laughed. Bo, Hale, and Dyson chuckled.

"Kenz." He said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, succubus and little ole me against big bad wolfy and Mr. Siren." She smiled. Dyson rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, come on." He laughed.

One game turned into two, two into three, and three in six. Bo and Kenzi had won three, Dyson and Hale had one three. They were on number seven which was tie breaker. Daylight had turned to night and a small crowd at the Dal had turned to numerous people milling around chattering, laughing, and dancing. Dyson had managed to keep Kenzi from drinking, fearing she'd be more prone to losing her control if alcohol were involved. She laughed and leaned over to make a shot when someone ran right into her. A young girl, about her age, not drunk, just obnoxious. A harpy, apparently.

"Excuse you." Kenzi said turning to face her. The girl smirked in Kenzi's face and chuckled.

"Yeah right." She said. She turned to walk away and Kenzi reached out to grab her, luckily Dyson was close. His hand closed around her wrist and he jerked her away.

"Don't even think about it." He growled slightly. Kenzi ground her teeth.

"You're not human anymore Kenzi. You were dangerous as a human, but now you're deadly, and I'm not going to let you kill an obnoxious bitch. So relax." He said. Kenzi's eyes came up to meet his and she looked at him for what seemed like hours.

"Deep breath." He said gently. Kenzi took his words in and breathed and then a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"We're cool." She said. He smiled and released her wrist. They continued their game of pool resulting in the girl's winning and thus winning the whole thing.

"Looks like my genetics are superior wolfy." Kenzi smiled and ruffled his hair as they made their way back to the bar. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"It appears so. But seriously, I'm not letting you talk me out of this training tomorrow. You need to learn how to control what is inside you, and I'll help you." He nodded.

"I appreciate that." Kenzi nodded. Bo smiled at the pair and headed into the bathroom while Hale planted his butt on a stool and raised a finger at Trick for a beer.

"Tomorrow, after lunch, I'll come get you from the clubhouse." He said. Kenzi nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you. You know for not letting me freak out on everyone in the lab. Also for going back to the Norn and finding out what was going down with me. You're pretty great you know?" she smiled.

"I know." he chuckled when she made a face. He slung his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against him.

"You're great too." He smiled. The sound of someone gagging brought his head up. The harpy from earlier was standing there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Never thought you were the type to go after humans Dyson." She smiled. He felt Kenzi stiffen next to him, and he knew she was getting mad. She hated when people picked on humans, even if she was no longer one. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and looked at the girl. He recognized her, maybe an old flame, maybe just a one nighter.

"My business, not yours. Back off." He said turning his head away from her showing he didn't care.

"I mean why? You obviously could have your pick of any girl in here, but you go for that. I mean look at her, scrawny, pale, probably as much personality as a stick." She snickered.

"He said back off bitch." Kenzi said pulling free from Dyson's grip. She was strong and fast, Dyson feared if she went after her, he wouldn't be able to stop her. No matter how strong he was, it appeared Kenzi was stronger.

"Bitch?" the harpy questioned taking a step forward. Dyson moved quickly and placed himself in between the two women.

"Kenzi stop, calm down. She's just an idiot, ignore her." he said. But that was easier said than done, he knew that better than anyone. It was hard to control the wolf inside when you were pissed; even Dyson with his hundreds of years of experiences still had a hard time controlling his wolf.

"I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not a human bitch, a dirty, filthy, breakable, worthless, little whore of a human!" the harpy yelled and gained the attention of everyone at the bar. Dyson's eyes never left Kenzi and he saw her control snap. Her eyes changed to amber and her canines grew as a growl ripped through her. She shoved past Dyson and wrapped her hands around the harpy's neck.

"Not so human!" she growled in her face. Dyson had to stop and gather himself because honestly it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He jumped into action and grabbed Kenzi around the waist. He jerked against her but she was strong, her feet were planted firmly and she was not moving.

"Kenzi stop it!" he yelled. The harpy's face was a mask of terror as the girl she thought was a weak human strangled the life out of her. Bo emerged from the bathroom and immediately jumped into action. She grabbed Kenzi's hands and started to pry away the fingers. Kenzi turned her eyes to Bo and let out a ferocious growl the scared Bo so much she took a step back.

"Bo, trade places." Dyson said. Bo nodded and stepped back to where he was where she went to pulling on Kenzi's waist. Dyson took the front and put himself in between the two girls. He pushed his change out and his eyes turned and his canines grew. He growled at Kenzi, long and loud. Her gaze broke from the girl and went to Dyson, her eyes scanning him.

"Let go." He said quickly. She snarled at him, showing her teeth the way he'd done to scare others many times. But she didn't scare him. He growled again, this time low and threatening. He knew the wolf would perceive him as a threat now, and forget the girl. Sure enough her hands dropped and the harpy fell to the floor gasping and scooting away. Kenzi faced Dyson, her eyes scanning him over and over again.

"Dyson." Hale said.

"I got this." he said holding his hand up and never breaking eye contact. He snarled at her again and began to back out of the bar. She followed him, her body mimicking his movements, as she basically tracked him. He moved quickly out of the bar and Bo, Trick, and Hale followed at a safe distance behind him.

"I know how to handle her. Just go home, she'll be fine." Dyson said to Bo. She nodded and kept her eyes on Kenzi. Once down toward the back of the alley Dyson stripped away his shirt and shifted right there. He snapped his teeth and growled at Kenzi, threatening her. She stripped away her corset and shirt. Dyson's eyes roamed her body as it rippled and changed before his eyes into a gorgeous pure black wolf. She growled back and continued to follow Dyson's moves. She was in attack mode, survival mode. Dyson knew what to do. He raced past her and out of the alley toward his home. He knew Kenzi was behind him, he could smell her, and she was fast, but utterly lost without him in front of her so she needed to stay behind. They rounded a corner and he shifted as he entered his parking lot. That didn't slow him down, he raced into his building and up the stairs, he could hear Kenzi's bare feet behind him as she followed him up the stairs. He shoved through his loft door, she was close behind him. She came through right after him and slammed his door. Her eyes glowing amber, her lips pulled back in a snarl. He growled back and that was all it took. She leapt through the air and her naked body slammed against his. Her teeth found their mark and ripped into his shoulder. He bit down on a scream and knew he would feel bad later, but right now his wolf was taking control and he couldn't stop it. He snarled and bit into the soft flesh of her collar bone. Blood poured into his mouth as he slammed her against the wall. She was an animal, pure and simple; until she learned to harness the wolf with the human, anytime she half shifted she'd be that animal. Her long nails tore at his chest and sides as she fought to get him off her. They fell to the floor, a tangle of limbs and blood. Her teeth released his shoulder and she slammed her hand against his throat and held his head back against the ground.

"Kenzi stop!" he said. She was strong and he didn't know if he'd have to power to fight her off. She snarled and bit down hard on his side. Her teeth ripped at his tender skin and he couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips. She licked and sucked at the blood that poured out of him and she held his neck to the ground. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't have a choice, she would heal and so would he. He brought his elbow up and nailed her across the face, she rolled off of him and he rolled on top of her.

"Stop it now! I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm helping you!" he growled. Her wolf didn't see it that way and she snapped her teeth and growled at him. He wrapped his hand around her throat and growled back.

"Kenzi I'm your friend." He said softly, his side and shoulder aching. He looked down at the damage he'd done, her collar bone was bleeding heavily, blood running down her chest, over her soft milky breasts. He only knew one other thing to do. He kept his hand around her throat and he dipped his head down and took her nipple in between his lips. Her blood in his mouth drove him wild with lust and he sucked harder, rolling it around in his mouth. She arched her back and pressed herself against him. When he looked at her though her eyes were still amber. He shoved his knee in between her legs and pushed himself inside her quickly. She moaned loudly and threw her arms around his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. She pulled her body up against him as he thrust into her over and over again. Her blood slick against his chest, his running over her. She slid her hands into his hair and gripped tightly as she pulled his head back. Her mouth went to his throat, licking and kissing. Dyson shoved his hands against the floor to balance but she quickly used his hair and pulled his head further back, moving his whole body and forcing him to his back. She was right with him though on top of him. She released his hair and dug her nails into his chest, pushing herself up and down over and over. Dyson threw his head back and moved his hips with her. He heard her breath shorten to small gasps as she rode him, he heard her pulse speed way up and he knew she was almost there. Her eyes flashed back to their normal color and Dyson smiled right before she arched her back, threw her head back, and screamed his name.

**A/N: So I hope yall get what I was going for. The reason Kenzi isn't the same as Dyson when she half shifts is because she doesn't know how to control herself yet. The wolf is in control and she is truly animal even when half shifted. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well.**


	12. Forever

Ok guys this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all enjoyed the entire story. I've already begun working on another one so that should come along soon. Anyway, love you all for the support and reviews! Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 12**

They lay on the floor side by side, covered in blood, their wounds healing, their breath trying to return to normal.

"I'm so fucking sorry." She said shaking her head.

"Not your fault. You have no control over it. She's pure animal, and when she feels one of you is threatened, she makes an appearance." Dyson said turning his head to look at her.

"Why didn't she keep attacking you?" Kenzi asked.

"She didn't feel threatened anymore, just pleasure." He smirked. Kenzi laughed and rolled into his side. She ran her fingers over the teeth marks that were starting to close up.

"Will these heal?" she asked. She noticed he had other scars, but wasn't aware of how that worked.

"No. Wounds from other wolves don't heal." He smiled.

"Why not?" Kenzi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something in our saliva." He said. Kenzi chuckled and stretched her arms over her head.

"Fun stuff." She smiled.

"Stay." Dyson said as he hopped off the floor and hurried into the bathroom.

"I'm not a dog." She laughed at the irony, technically she was. Kenzi pushed herself off the floor and stood to her full height. She stretched her arms and back.

"Remind me to cross having sex on the floor off my list." She called. She heard the shower come on and then Dyson appeared in the doorway.

"Bath time?" Kenzi raised her eyebrows. Dyson nodded and smiled wiggling his finger. Kenzi chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

Kenzi walked into the Dal with Dyson close behind. Bo smiled when she saw her but frowned at the scar across her collar bone. She should have covered it, but there was something about it being visible that made her all hot and bothered. Maybe it was the fact that it was Dyson's bite, his mark on her. She didn't have the slightest clue what they were relationship wise, but she was having fun with him, and he was having fun with her. That was as far as it went.

"What in the world?" Bo asked leaning forward and inspecting the mark.

"Battle scar." She smirked.

"Did you get him back?" Bo chuckled.

"She got me twice." Dyson said coming up next to Kenzi. Bo smiled and let out a laugh.

"I will be in the car." Kenzi said to him as he headed for Trick's room.

"Be right there." He said. Kenzi nodded and turned back to Bo.

"I guess it's time for me to learn how to control myself." She flashed Bo a smile and headed back out to the car.

"It's all about being able to control her. She's strong, that's very clear, but you're strong too and she can be controlled. Rein her in; let her know who the boss is." Dyson smiled. They stood together in the wooded area not far from the road.

"Alright, promise you won't be mad tomorrow?" he said. Kenzi nodded, she knew the drill, had been informed prior to coming out here.

"Promise." She smiled. Before she could blink he'd punched her, causing her to whirl around and stumble to her knees. She felt herself get angry, felt the wolf inside her roar to life, but she bit down on the anger and breathed through it. His foot connected with her side and her anger flared back up. She shot up onto her feet and growled her hand going out and wrapping around his neck before she could stop herself. She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Good job, you controlled her, pushed her back." Dyson smiled and rubbed his neck. Her body didn't hurt at all, she was surprised and also happy she wouldn't have to deal with much pain anymore. His hand came back and before he could hit her she caught his hand mid swing. She felt the wolf right on the surface but she fought her.

'I can protect myself. I'm in charge; I'll call you out when I need you.' She ordered in her head. The wolf let out a small whimper and backed away, Kenzi felt her back up, and she knew she was in charge.

"There you go." He smiled as she let go of his wrist.

"Alright now let me teach you how to half shift." He said. Kenzi nodded and stepped back as they faced each other.

"Just be respectful and quiet, he'll do the same. He'll just ask you a few questions; probably offer you some signing bonuses." Dyson chuckled. Kenzi nodded as she followed Trick to the mansion.

"Trick is going to help you with him. Just keep quiet." He smiled.

"I promise to keep my temper." She smiled back.

"Good luck." He said. She nodded and followed Trick into The Ash's mansion. She immediately took the seat that was offered to her by Trick. The new Ash came out and offered her a large smile. She'd didn't know him or his name, all she knew about this man was that Trick said he was a nice guy.

"Nice to meet you Kenzi. Look, I'll make things short and sweet; I don't much like long conversations. I'm willing to offer you a full time job with the police department. I heard of your wonderful work under cover and it seems like the perfect fit. However, in exchange for my kindness, I would like one thing. A meeting with your dear friend Bo." He said with a smile.

"Seems simple enough, but you do realize if Kenzi commits to one side that does not mean Bo will, she is her own person and she makes her own decisions." Trick said.

"I understand very well. We're not asking her too, just a meeting." He smiled. Trick nodded and motioned for Kenzi to stand, she followed his lead.

"You'll have her decision by week's end." He said. Trick waved his hand and Kenzi followed him out.

"Do I really have to sit through another one of those, I really hate not being able to talk." She smiled as Trick chuckled.

"No you don't. The Morrigan and The Ash will convene and she'll send her offer through mail. Though she will also want a meeting with Bo." Trick smiled.

"Poor BoBo." Kenzi chuckled as they headed to the car where Dyson was waiting.

A week later Kenzi found herself at a party held in her honor. Full of her friends and people she'd run into over her time here with Bo, even some people she didn't know. The Ash and Morrigan were in route to hear her decision. She'd had numerous discussions with anyone who would lend an ear for five minutes, but ultimately it was her decision to make. The Morrigan had offered her a job as a talent scout with her company. She'd promised her parties every night, more money than she could imagine, and a house bigger than the ones even in her dreams. But was it worth it? She needed to know where she stood with Dyson before making her decision. Dark and Light were not permitted to have relations. Dark preyed on humans and she used to be one, she was not one for hurting humans, unless they really deserved it. She rolled her eyes at the crazy decision she faced, but a smile crossed her lips when Dyson walked in.

"Hey." He said coming up to her. He placed a box in her hands that was wrapped in gorgeous blue paper with a large silver bow on it. It was medium sized box and she couldn't even begin to guess what it was.

"I've been getting a lot of these lately." She smiled and gestured to the table full of prettily wrapped boxes.

"Tradition." He shrugged.

"Well how come Bo had to fight two big bads?" she questioned.

"They wanted to see if she was who they thought she was." He said glancing over Kenzi's shoulder.

"And?" she asked.

"She was." He smirked and rolled his eyes continuing to look over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" she asked turning. She frowned and shook her head as she spotted the girl standing there wiggling her fingers at him, tits all out in the open.

"Dyson!" she said popping his arm. He chuckled and feigned hurt.

"Don't give me that cocky grin." She said shaking her head.

"Can we talk?" she asked changing the subject quickly.

"You're going to leave your own party, never thought you the type to step out of the spotlight." He laughed.

"Shut up and come on." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him through a side door and into a small room.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked with that same cocky grin.

"No, just a question." She said.

"Go one." He nodded.

"What the hell are we?" she shrugged her shoulders and realized she'd forgotten to put the present down on the table.

"What ever do you mean?" he questioned back.

"Quit! You know what I mean. We sleep together and obviously like it, we flirt like we've been together. What do we classify as?" Kenzi realized she was rambling so she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Open the box." He smiled.

"Dyson I don't feel like doing gifts right now, just help me out here." she said. She started rambling again, random words flying around without making any kind of sense. Most of it was just nervousness. Dyson grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her lips against his, hushing her with a kiss. She smirked against his mouth and then he let her go.

"Open the box." He patted the box and stepped back. Kenzi sighed and tore into the paper tearing it away and dropping it to the floor to reveal a black box. She opened the top and barely disguised a gasp that threatened to escape her lips. She smiled and shook her head. Inside was a necklace and at the end of the silver chain was a wolf. Not an actual wolf but a small silver figurine and the eyes of the wolf shined with two bright blue diamonds.

"Dyson this is so pretty." She smiled at him. He took the box from her hands and took the necklace out; she turned and moved her hair to the side as he clipped it around her neck.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned back around. She gently touched it with her fingertips and smiled.

"I don't know what we are Kenzi, but I know I want to hold you, and kiss you, and I want you in my bed as much as possible. I know I don't want you near another man; I want you all to myself. Whether that makes this a relationship or not I don't care, I just want you." He said.

"Well if I can't be near men then you can't look at skanks with big tatas." She said. He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Of course." He said when they broke away.

"They are here." Bo said knocking on the door. Kenzi quickly exited the room with Dyson right behind her. She made her way through the crowd and approached The Ash and The Morrigan, The Ash looking fine and dandy and The Morrigan looking particularly vicious and sexual as always. Dyson's fingers laced through hers and she felt her body relax.

"I've made my decision. I don't want things to change. I love my life. I don't want to be a talent agent or a cop. I love my crack shack, my BoBo," she said blowing a kiss at Bo, "My Hale," she said smirking at him, "The one and only Trickster," she winking at him, "Yes, even Dr. Hot pants," they all chuckled, "And I want him." she looked at Dyson and he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"But I don't want anything either side has to offer, so my choice is to stick with my girl and stay away from both sides." She said.

"Are you sure?" The Ash asked.

"That is my final answer." She said nodding to him. The Morrigan turned on her heel and stomped out and The Ash left quietly with his dignity. Kenzi turned to her friends and was encircled with a group hug. She was pressed tightly against Dyson's chest, Bo on her other side holding her tightly, Hale ruffling her hair, Trick patting her back sweetly, and Lauren smiling and chuckling next to Bo. This was right where she wanted to be. Forever.


End file.
